


Eine unerklärliche Benjamin Blümchen Fan Fiction

by MusicJam



Category: Benjamin Blümchen
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicJam/pseuds/MusicJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallo, lieber Leser!<br/>Solltest du empfindlich sein, was Kindheitserinnerung und sexuelle Anspielungen auf Charaktere deiner Kindheitshelden angeht, solltest du diese Seite schnell wieder verlassen.<br/>Wenn du ein bisschen Spaß verstehst, bleib ruhig hier und nimm mich nicht ganz so ernst.<br/>Nichts rechtfertigt diese Fan Fiction. Und trotzdem gibt es eine Erklärung.<br/>Und zwar habe ich neulich eine Benjamin Blümchen FF gelesen und sie war so grausam, dass ich kontern musste. Hier ist sie also.<br/>Viel Spaß damit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in dem Otto alten Zeiten begegnet

Otto knallte die Tür vom Schulgebäude hinter sich zu und stampfte, sauer auf sich selbst, über den Hof zum Parkplatz.  
Gestern hatte er noch so ein gutes Gefühl gehabt. Die Deutschprüfung war perfekt gelaufen! Und heute hatte er seinem Lehrer schon nach fünfzehn Minuten die Arbeit auf den Tisch geklatscht und war geflohen. Mathe war noch nie sein Fach gewesen.  
Unruhig fummelte er eine Zigarettenschachtel und ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Jackentasche und steckte sich eine an.  
Das Abitur war unglaublich wichtig. Er durfte es nicht verhauen. Erstrecht nicht jetzt, wo er sowieso schon bei seinen Eltern auf der Kippe stand. Die ganzen letzten zwei Wochen hatte er Hausarrest gehabt, weil er zu oft zu spät nach Hause gekommen war.  
Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wie sollte er das seinen Eltern erklären? Gewiss würden sie fragen, wie die Prüfung gelaufen war. Was sein Gefühl war, wie er vorangekommen war, ob das Lernen geholfen hatte. Die Nachhilfestunden, die seine Eltern bezahlt hatten und zu denen Otto nie gegangen war. Zumindest nicht zum Lernen...

//Warum kommt das jetzt? Warum bereue ich es jetzt, wo ich die Prüfung hinter mir habe?//

Er konnte jetzt nicht nach Hause gehen. Nie und nimmer. Er würde am Abend gehen und sagen, alles sei okay und er wolle nur ins Bett, weil er noch mit Freunden Fußball spielen gewesen war.  
Gedankenverloren schlenderte er durch Neustadt und fand sich plötzlich vor dem Zooeingang wieder.  
Seit sechs Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Er war auf eine neue Schule gekommen, hatte neue Freunde gefunden. Neue Feinde, die ihn für seine Freundschaft mit Benjamin Blümchen, dem stadtbekannten sprechenden Elefanten verspottet hatten. Seit dem hatte er seinen besten Freund nur noch selten im Zoo besucht und irgendwann gar nicht mehr. Ob es ihm gut ging?  
Natürlich. Wenn nicht, hätte er davon schon in der Zeitung gelesen. Alles was er wusste war, dass Benjamin jetzt fest als Stadtplaner im Rathaus (oder besser in der Garage des Rathauses) arbeitete und oft großes Lob für seine Taten bekam. Erst letztes Jahr hatte er ein ökologisches Mitmach-Museum für Kinder am Rande von Neustadt eröffnet. Zuvor hatte sich das Gebäude unfreiwillig als ein nicht ganz legales Übungslager für das Militär zur Verfügung gestellt gehabt.  
Sofort hatte Otto ein schlechtes Gewissen. Benjamin war immer so gut zu ihm gewesen und dann hatte er ihn verstoßen, weil er ihm peinlich gewesen war. Sowas war kein guter Freund und Benjamin war bestimmt todtraurig gewesen.

Entschlossen betrat Otto den Zoo, bezahlte wie ein normaler Besucher (was er ja jetzt war) den Eintritt von lächerlichen drei Euro und schlurfte in Richtung Elefantenhaus.  
Doch er hatte Zweifel. Was war, wenn Benjamin wütend auf ihn war, ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte und ihn rausschmiss?  
Doch es war schon zu spät. Herr Tierlieb hatte ihn gesehen und lief aufgeregt gestikulierend auf ihn zu.

"Otto! Nein, bist du es wirklich? Lass dich ansehen. Was bist du erwachsen geworden."  
"Hallo, Herr Tierlieb. Schön, Sie so erfreut zu sehen. Geht es Ihnen gut? Was macht das Rheuma?"  
"Oh, du weißt ja, mein Junge. Man wird nicht jünger. Es tut mir unheimlich leid, Otto, aber ich muss weiter. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Nilpferdbecken, dort haben wir bald Nachwuchs und das Becken muss vergrößert werden. Nino und Nina bekommt eine Tochter, und zwar schon im September! Aber wir sehen uns hoffentlich später noch. Ich habe übrigens auf meinem Weg hierher einen sprechenden Elefanten gesehen, den du bestimmt toll finden würdest. Er kam gerade von der Arbeit und hat sich jetzt auf der Gänseblümchenwiese in die Sonne gelegt. Vielleicht schaust du mal vorbei?" Herr Tierlieb zwinkerte ihm neckisch zu und eilte in Richtung Nilpferdbecken.  
Otto seufzte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Etwas Abwechslung würde ihm ohnehin gut tun. Er musste diese Matheprüfung aus dem Kopf kriegen.  
Also machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Gänseblümchenwiese. Er konnte den Elefanten schon von weitem sehen. Er schnarchte.

"Benjamin?", er räusperte sich, "Herr Blümchen?"  
Aber der regte sich nicht.  
"BENJAMIN!" brüllte Otto in das riesige Ohr seines Freundes - seines ehemaligen Freundes.  
Der schreckte hoch.  
"Wie? Was? Och, Otto. Ich hab grade so schön geschlafen. Ich hab von Zuckerstückchen geträumt. Lass mich noch fünf Minuten-" er stockte. Jetzt setzte er sich auf und starrte Otto ungläubig an.  
"Otto?"  
"Hey, Benjamin.", sagte Otto verlegen, "Na?"  
Benjamin sagte nichts. Vielleicht war hier eine Entschuldigung angebracht.  
"Hör mal, Benjamin. Ich glaube - nein, ich weiß, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich damals mit den falschen Leuten angefreundet und habe mich dir gegenüber kindisch verhalten und es dann schleifen lassen. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mir verzeihst..." , Otto machte eine kurze Pause, "...ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir so geht und was es Neues gibt."  
Benjamin saß immer noch nur mit offenem Maul da. Endlich sagte er etwas:  
"Du bist...", er schluckte, "Du bist erwachsen geworden. So groß und vernünftig."  
Otto kicherte.  
"Ja, war ich denn als Kind noch nicht vernünftig?" Jetzt kicherte auch Benjamin.  
Sie nahmen sich in den Arm. Wenn man das bei einem ausgewachsenen Elefanten und einem Menschen so sagen kann.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie bei Karl im Wärterhäuschen und tranken einen Tee.  
"Nun erzähl mal, Otto.", sagte der, "was machst du jetzt so?"  
"Abitur", sagte Otto etwas verlegen, immer noch ein bisschen beunruhigt wegen Mathe, "nichts aufregendes also. Aber ich bin ja hergekommen, um Neues von euch zu hören. Herr Tierlieb hat von Ninos Tochter erzählt und in der Zeitung habe ich von dem ökologischen Museum gehört. Was ist denn damit?"  
"Abitur, hui.", staunte Karl, "ein fixer Junge warst du ja schon immer. Ja, Nino und Nina bekommen ihr zweites Junges. Nana Nilpferd hat uns vor drei Jahren verlassen. Da war Platz für das erste und Nina. Aber jetzt müssen wir erweitern. Das wird eine ganze Menge kosten."  
"Dafür schien mir Herr Tierlieb aber ganz gut gelaunt zu sein."  
"Na ja, er hat dich ja auch nach Jahren das erste Mal wieder gesehen", bemerkte Benjamin. Das stimmte natürlich.  
"Na, Benjamin, nun erzähl Otto doch mal von dem Museum!"  
"Da gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich arbeite jetzt seit einem Jahr bei der Stadtplanung. Eine Dame hat sich an den Bürgermeister gewendet und sich über den Lärm beschwert, der immer aus einem alten, verlassenen Gebäude kam. Schüsse und Geschrei. Außerdem bemerkte sie, dass es stank. Bürgermeister Pichler hat zunächst nichts davon wissen wollen, aber ich habe mich auf den Weg gemacht, um mir die Sachlage mal anzusehen.", Benjamin machte eine kurze Pause, um mit seinem Rüssel die komplette Portion Tee aus seiner ohnehin schon großen Schüssel zu schlürfen und in seinen Mund zu befördern, "Dann fand ich also heraus, dass das Militär hier Übungen machte. Sie übten schießen und Granaten werfen. Das alles mit echter Munition und ohne offizielle Genehmigung. Es stellte sich auch heraus, dass das auch keine offiziell vom Militär angeordneten Übungen waren, sondern ein paar Soldaten, die sich dort heimlich trafen. Das Gebäude war immerhin weit entfernt von der Innenstadt und in der Nähe wohnte nur eine alte Frau, die ihnen ungefährlich erschien. Sie hatten nur Spaß am Schießen."  
Benjamin schnaubte verächtlich und fuhr dann fort: "Ich habe eine Weile auf den Bürgermeister eingeredet. Er hat mich schließlich verstanden, dem Militär ein offizielles Verbot oder sowas zukommen lassen und mir die Freiheit gelassen, was mit dem Gebäude passieren soll. Das ist immerhin mein Job. Na ja, und dann kam mir die Idee mit dem Mitmach-Museum. Ich habe das mal in einer anderen Stadt gesehen und fand die Idee toll. Wir haben hier nur eine Bildergalerie in Neustadt und die Kinder finden das heutzutage unheimlich langweilig. Wenn sie schon was lernen sollen, dann soll es auch aufregend sein, haben sie mir gesagt. Und das ist es jetzt. Man lernt eine ganze Menge über die Natur und das Gebäude wird natürlich mit Solarenergie versorgt. Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf mein Werk."  
"Das kannst du auch sein, Benjamin", strahlte Otto, "Ich bin auch stolz. Die alte Dame ist mit Sicherheit auch erleichtert."  
"Und wie", meldete Karl sich, "Sie hat unserem Zoo eine Spende zukommen lassen. Tausend Euro! Damit dürfte zumindest ein Teil der Beckenerweiterung gedeckt sein. Einen kleinen Part übernimmt auch die Stadtplanung." Er zwinkerte Benjamin zu.

Nachdem sie eine Weile über alte Zeiten gelacht hatten, klingelte, oder besser trompetete ein Handy.  
"Du hast ein Handy, Benjamin?", fragte Otto belustigt.  
"Ich bevorzuge den Ausdruck 'Rüsselfon'"  
Und wirklich. Das Handy sah aus wie ein kleiner Rüssel, den Benjamin sich ins Ohr steckte.  
"Hallo? Ja, selbstverständlich." Er verschwand nach hinten.  
"Es hat eine Sprachfunktion, die recht gut funktioniert. Benjamin braucht also die Nummern nicht zu wählen, sondern spricht sie einfach ins Mikrofon. Eine Sonderanfertigung vom Elektroniker "Spott & Billig" in der Innenstadt. Herr Spott hat sie Benjamin zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt. Für die neue Internetleitung, um die er sich gekümmert hat. Toll, was?"  
Otto nickte lächelnd. Karl war immer noch der alte. Er hatte sich immer rührend um den einzigen Elefanten des Zoos gekümmert und war auch sonst immer sehr nett gewesen. Man sah ihm zwar an, dass er die Dreißig inzwischen erreicht hatte, aber ansonsten sah er recht glücklich aus.  
Es beruhigte Otto, dass seine Freunde auch ohne ihn klar gekommen waren.  
Benjamin trampelte wieder hinein.

"Entschuldigt bitte, Otto, Karl. Ich muss nochmal ins Rathaus. Dort ist ein Herr, der einfach nicht locker lässt. Er will mich verklagen, wenn ich nicht sofort dort antanze."  
"Wie bitte?", polterte Karl, sodass Otto ein wenig zusammen zuckte, "Wofür denn?"  
"Für das Tierheim, das ich wieder in Gang gebracht habe. Ihn stört der Lärm. Außerdem beschwert er sich, dass die Stadtplanung von einem geleitet wird, der selbst ein Tier ist. Angeblich bin ich ihm nicht intelligent und neutral genug. Komischer Kauz. Ich bin dann mal weg. War schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Otto. Du kommst doch noch mal vorbei?"  
"Aber natürlich, Benjamin. Jetzt habe ich ja bald erst mal Ferien. Geh du nur, und viel Glück!"  
"Danke!", rief der Elefant, der schon auf dem Weg war. Er hatte ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf.  
"Du bleibst aber noch ein bisschen, oder?", fragte Karl fast bestimmend, "ich habe heute nichts zu tun. Ein neuer Wärter wird heute eingewiesen, weil Wärter Franz in den Ruhestand geht. Da werden die Tiere versorgt. Die meisten Besucher sind heute bei der Jubiläumsveranstaltung von der Feuerwehr. Wenn du jetzt gehst, bin ich allein und langweile mich."  
Otto lächelte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Karl hatte er auch sehr vermisst. Das wurde ihm alles eigentlich erst jetzt bewusst.  
"Klar", sagte er dann freundlich, "Wenn du noch eine Tasse Tee für mich hast?"  
"Oh, selbstverständlich. Ich mache noch welchen."  
Karl sprang auf seine Füße und setzte den Wasserkocher auf. Über dem Geräusch musste er seine Frage fast schreien:  
"Was hat dich eigentlich dazu bewogen, uns heute im Zoo besuchen zu kommen? Eine plötzliche Eingebung?"  
"Sozusagen", brüllte Otto zurück, "ich bin durch Neustadt geschlendert und stand plötzlich vor dem Zootor. Ich dachte, ich geh mal rein. Tja, und hier bin ich."  
"Ich freue mich!", schrie Karl wieder. Sie schwiegen ein Weilchen, bis der Wasserkocher klickte. Karl goss den Tee auf und setzte sich wieder zu Otto. Sie sahen sich in die Augen.  
"Irgendwas ist doch mit dir, Otto", sagte Karl dann besorgt, "Du guckst so traurig, schon die ganze Zeit. Ist was passiert?"  
Otto musste ein wenig lachen. Er war also doch so durchsichtig.  
"Ich erzähle es dir unter einer Bedingung."  
Karl nickte und Otto fuhr fort:  
"Versuch nicht, mir Ratschläge zu erteilen. Du darfst mir gern in den Hintern treten und mit mir schimpfen, aber sag mir nicht, wie ich es hätte besser machen können, oder was ich machen soll."  
"Eine etwas seltsame Bedingung, Otto, aber ich werde versuchen, mich zurück zu halten. Nun schieß mal los."  
Otto holte tief Luft.  
"Gut. Ich hab heute die Matheprüfung verhauen."  
"Wer sagt das?"  
"Ich! Ich habe kaum etwas geschrieben, die meisten Aufgaben übersprungen und nach fünfzehn Minuten abgegeben. Dann bin ich getürmt. Das kann nichts werden."  
Karl pfiff durch die Zähne.  
"Sehr gut gemacht, Otto. Kannst du die Prüfung nicht wiederholen?"  
Otto hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ich kann in die mündliche Nachprüfung gehen und versuchen, noch ein paar Punkte rauszuhauen. Durchfallen werde ich schon nicht. Bei Deutsch, Geschichte und Philosophie habe ich ein gutes Gefühl und für die Englischklausur morgen habe ich auch keine ernsten Bedenken."  
"Wo ist dann dein Problem? Nobody's perfect!"  
"Das erklär mal meinen Eltern."  
"Sind die so streng? Du hast selten von ihnen erzählt."  
"Seit ich auf der neuen Schule bin, ja. Ich bin am Anfang mit den falschen Leuten in Kontakt gekommen und habe viel Mist gebaut. Seit dem darf ich mir nichts mehr erlauben. Auch, wenn ich mit den Jahren vernünftiger geworden bin."  
Karl schmunzelte.  
"Du als ungezogener Bengel? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Beide lachen.  
"Danke, Karl."  
"Wofür denn?"  
"Einfach fürs Zuhören."  
"Du hast mir ja genaue Anweisungen gegeben. Das kannst du gut; vielleicht solltest du mal in einer Führungsposition arbeiten."  
"Aber bitte nichts mit Mathematik.", sagte Otto grinsend. Karl half ihm sehr.  
"Weißt du denn schon, was du machen willst?"  
"Ich soll ja studieren. Geschichte würde mich interessieren oder Sprachwissenschaften. Aber andererseits habe ich da gar keine Lust zu. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Mal sehen. Man kann Studiengänge ja abbrechen."  
"Werd doch Tierwärter", schlug Karl vor.  
"Haha, lieber nicht. Da bin ich viel zu faul für. Benjamin hat mich geprägt."  
"Ich meine es ernst, Otto. Vielleicht machst du hier eine Ausbildung. Studieren kannst du immer noch. Wir könnten noch jemanden gebrauchen. Jetzt, wo Wärter Franz in Ruhestand ist und wir den Zoo erweitern. Du könntest dein eigenes Geld verdienen. Unabhängig werden. Dir dein erstes Auto kaufen. Hör mal, das wäre doch toll! Herr Tierlieb würde dich sofort einstellen. Es ist immer besser, ein wenig in einen Beruf reinzuschnuppern. Lass es dir mal durch den Kopf gehen."  
Otto nickte und dachte nach. An sich hatte Karl recht. Und irgendwann musste er sowieso ins Berufsleben gehen. Und Geld verdienen wollte er ohnehin gern. Nicht immer das Zigarettengeld von seinen Eltern schnorren, wenn sein Taschengeld knapp wurde. Ein eigenes Auto...oder lieber ein Motorrad? Darauf würde er sparen. Aber er wollte nicht sofort zusagen. Was, wenn er sich am anderen Tag um entscheiden würde? Er war immerhin wirklich faul. Andererseits war es genau das Richtige, um die Faulheit abzuschütteln.  
"Die Idee ist gut, Karl. Lass mich mit meinen Prüfungen durch sein, dann gebe ich dir höchstpersönlich Bescheid." Sie lächelten sich an.  
"Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, Otto, das weißt du doch. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Du musst ja auch keine Ausbildung im Zoo machen. Vielleicht findest du etwas anderes interessanter. Ich meine nur, dass du Tiere immer sehr gemocht hast."  
"Das sollte man meinen, ja."  
Sie hielten einen Moment inne. Otto musste sich nach so vielen Ideen erst einmal sammeln. Worüber Karl nachdachte, wusste er nicht. Warum eigentlich nicht?  
"Sag mal, Karl, wie geht es dir eigentlich? Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag nur von mir und Benjamin geredet."  
"Na ja, du weißt ja. In meinem Leben passiert nicht viel, es sei denn, Benjamin passiert etwas", er zwinkerte.  
"Aber du hast doch noch ein Leben außerhalb vom Zoo! Spielst du noch Fußball?"  
"Allerdings, ja. Ich bin immer noch Torwart. Wir haben viele neue Spieler und einen neuen Trainer. Das ist im Moment schwierig; man muss sich erst kennen lernen und sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aufeinander einspielen. Das letzte Spiel haben wir verloren. Aber so ist das im Fußball. Man gewinnt, man verliert."  
"Und sonst? Was macht die Liebe?"  
Karl schaute verlegen an die Decke.  
"Du bist verliebt, Karl?", Otto wurde Feuer und Flamme, "Nun schieß schon los!"  
"Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht. Ich war verliebt. Letztes Jahr. Es ist etwas chaotisch ausgegangen und seit dem war da keiner mehr. Leider."  
"Das tut mir leid."  
"Das muss es nicht. Es hat einfach nicht gepasst."  
"Wer war es denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Karla Kolumna."  
"Du machst Witze!", staunte Otto ungläubig.  
"Sehe ich so aus?", Karl lachte kurz, "Sie hat mich mit einem Reporter betrogen und ist mit ihm dann nach Amerika gezogen. Wie gesagt, es war etwas chaotisch. Letztendlich war sie gar nichts für mich. Ich habe sie nicht wirklich geliebt, aber es hat mir trotzdem weh getan. Es ist nicht schön, von einem Menschen betrogen zu werden, dem man vertraut."  
Das war allerdings eine Neuigkeit. Keine, die man sofort ausposaunt. Otto war froh, das Karl ihm so weit traute, dass er es ihm auch nach sechs Jahren Funkstille erzählte.  
Der Zoowärter sah recht gelassen aus.  
"Ich bin darüber hinweg, weißt du?", sagte er, "Man lebt weiter. Ich habe viele Freunde, die mich aufmuntern. Sogar einen ganzen Zoo voll mit Freunden!", er grinste, "Das kann auch nicht jeder von sich behaupten."  
"Ganz bestimmt nicht. Du findest schon wieder jemanden.", Otto klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Möchtest du noch Tee?"  
"Danke, nein. Ich muss gleich los, meine Mutter wartet mit dem Essen. Kann ich nochmal deine Toilette benutzen?"  
"Aber natürlich. Du weißt noch wo sie ist?"  
"Aber klar doch!"

Zum Abschied hatten sie sich freundschaftlich umarmt und Otto hatte versprochen, morgen nach der Englischklausur wieder vorbei zu kommen.  
Der Nachmittag hatte gut getan und auf seinem Weg nach Hause überlegte er, warum er nicht schon vorher hingegangen war. In seiner Kindheit hatte er durch Benjamin, Karl, Karla und Herrn Tierlieb die besten Freunde gehabt, die man sich nur wünschen konnte. Jetzt, mit 18 Jahren, hatte er kaum noch einen Freund oder eine Freundin. Es waren eher Bekannte, mit denen er in der Schule abhing. Aber jetzt, wo die Schule bald aus war, würde das auch aufhören. Und dann würde er niemanden mehr haben.  
Ein Grund mehr, öfter mal im Zoo vorbei zu schneien.

"Ich bin zuhause!", rief Otto, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss.  
"Hallo, Schatz!", seine Mutter stand beschürzt in der Küche und hielt ein Kartoffelmesser in der Hand, "Wie war Mathe?"


	2. In dem Otto nass wird

"Hey, warte!", rief einer hinter ihm. Otto drehte sich um und ließ seine Augen durch den Flur gleiten. Er war voller Menschen. Wahrscheinlich war gar nicht er gemeint.  
"Otto! Warte!" Ach, doch! Er drehte sich erneut um und hinter ihm stand ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Er erkannte sie; sie ging in seinen Mathekurs. Er war selten dort gewesen, immerhin war er der festen Überzeugung, dass es für ihn in Sachen Mathematik sowieso keinen Sinn mehr ergab.  
Er versuchte, sich an den Namen des Mädchens zu erinnern. Irgendetwas mit J. Jessica? Janine? Ja...Je...Ji...Ju...  
Julia! So war ihr Name.  
Sie schnappte lächelnd nach Luft.  
"Hallo, Julia.", sagte Otto freundlich. Eigentlich war ihm nicht wirklich nach Reden zu mute. Erst recht nicht mit jemandem, der in seinen Mathekurs ging. Aber die Englischprüfung hatte seine Laune gehoben und er ließ sich auf ein Schwätzchen mit ihr ein.  
"Hey. Sag mal, was war denn gestern los mit dir?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
Julia lachte: "Tu nicht so, Mensch. Du bist gestern einfach aus der Prüfung gestürmt! Du sahst richtig wütend aus."  
Otto fragte sich - jetzt ein wenig schlechter gelaunt - was sie das überhaupt anging. Er wusste nicht recht, was er antworten sollte. Aber Julia schien gar keine Antwort zu erwarten.  
"Ich kann dir gern in Mathe helfen, wenn du willst."  
"Die Prüfung ist doch schon vorrüber; was soll mir das jetzt noch helfen?", gab Otto patzig zurück.  
"Ja, aber du musst doch sicherlich in die Nachprüfung, oder? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du in zehn Minuten alles korrekt ausgefüllt hast."  
"Viertelstunde", korrigierte Otto sie, "Nein, natürlich nicht."  
"Also, was sagst du?"  
"Ähm...", Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden.  
Einerseits hatte sie natürlich recht. Er würde in die Nachprüfung müssen und dafür bot es sich an, ordentlich zu pauken. Andererseits hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Er kannte Julia ja auch kaum. Bis jetzt hatte er nie wirklich mit ihr geredet. Wirklich sympathisch war sie ihm auch nie gewesen. Sie hatte immer nur dümmlich mit ihren Freundinnen getuschelt und gekichert, wenn er an ihr vorbeigelaufen war. Wenn man sie allein antraf, hatte sie meistens Kopfhörer in den Ohren und las irgendeinen Roman. Das wirksamste Zeichen, dass man jemandem geben konnte, damit der sich verzieht. Sympathisch. Aber Otto konnte sie gut verstehen. Manchmal wollte er auch niemanden sehen.  
"Wir können es ja mal ausprobieren, was hältst du davon?", sie ließ einfach nicht locker. Otto wusste keinen anderen Ausweg und nickte. Julia strahlte. Sie tauschten Handynummern aus und verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag.

Draußen vor dem Schulgebäude hatte es sich der Sommer plötzlich anders überlegt und war geflohen. Gestern hatte er noch so eifrig die Blätter in schönstem grün leuchten und das Wasser in den Brunnen verdampfen lassen, doch heute war der Himmel bedeckt und es nieselte. Eine kalte Brise schwirrte Otto um die Nase und er fröstelte. Ausgerechnet heute hatte er keine Jacke dabei. Wer hätte das auch ahnen sollen?  
Er überlegte, ob er mit der Bahn fahren oder zu Fuß zum Zoo gehen sollte. Eigentlich war es nicht weit, aber das Wetter sah gefährlich aus. Und trotzdem grauste es Otto bei dem Gedanken, zwischen fünfzig Leuten in der S-Bahn zu stehen und von jedem einzelnen kritisch angestarrt zu werden mehr, als bei dem Risiko, nasse Füße zu bekommen. Also entschied er sich für laufen.  
Auf der anderen Straßenseite sah er einen Mann mit seinem Hund spazieren. Das brachte Otto wieder ins Grübeln. Er hatte seit gestern gar nicht über Karls Angebot mir der Ausbildung nachgedacht. Gewiss wollte er heute wissen, ob er es sich schon überlegt hatte.  
Seinen Eltern hatte er davon nichts erzählt. Sie wollten, dass er studierte. Das hatten sie ihm klipp und klar gesagt. Wobei er sich bei seinem Vater nicht so sicher war.  
Sein Vater Ottokar war die Maus in der Familie. Wenn man ihn um Erlaubnis für etwas fragte, hieß es "Da musst du deine Mutter fragen." Und wenn die gerade nicht da war, dann lugte er ängstlich in alle Ecken des Hauses, bevor er vorsichtig "ja" sagte, um ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Das war bei seiner Mutter aber auch nicht schwer. Ihr konnte man nichts recht machen.  
Es war wirklich gar nicht so schlecht, zunächst ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen.  
Er würde Karl heute einfach nochmal um ein Gespräch bitten, wenn der Zeit hatte. Vielleicht würden sie auch mal zusammen durch den Zoo gehen; es hatte sich ja einiges verändert, seit er das letzte (oder eher vorletzte) Mal da gewesen war. Karl könnte ihm vielleicht seinen Tagesablauf erklären. Natürlich hatte Otto ihm als Kind oft bei der Arbeit zugesehen, aber genau auf die Finger geschaut hatte er ihm auch nicht.  
Bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende spinnen konnte, kam es, wie es kommen musste. Ein gnadenloser Platzregen kündigte sich plötzlich über ihm an und ehe er sich versah, war er klatschnass.  
Ob er sein Handy in der Hosentasche später noch gebrauchen konnte, war ihm zweifelhaft.  
Als er schließlich rennend das Zootor erreichte, hatte es bereits zu donnern und blitzen angefangen.  
Er wollte bei dem Wärter den Eintrittspreis bezahlen, aber der winkte ab.  
"Geh nur durch, Otto! Karl hat bei dem Wetter eh nicht viel zu tun! Benjamin hat wieder mit diesem Verrückten zu kämpfen."  
Entweder kannten sie sich von früher und Otto erinnerte sich nur nicht, oder Karl hatte ihm von Otto erzählt. Oder Benjamin. Oder Herr Tierlieb. Oder alle drei.  
Er schrie ein Dankeschön durch den Regen, rannte zum Wärterhäuschen und klopfte an. Er fror und sehnte sich nach einem heißen Kakao.  
Karl öffnete sofort.  
"Um Himmels Willen", sagte er, zog Otto mit einem Ruck hinein und warf die Tür zu, "Hast du denn keinen Schirm dabei gehabt?" Blöde Frage.  
"Wie sollte ich denn heute Morgen wissen, dass es jetzt so eine Sintflut gibt?"  
"Ein bisschen mehr Disziplin was Ihre hellseherischen Fähigkeiten betrifft, junger Herr!", konterte Karl und riss ihm die durchtränkte Jacke vom Leib, "So. Die kommt jetzt erst mal auf die Heizung und trocknet. Ich habe noch Arbeitskleidung in der Garderobe, die werde ich dir leihen. Sonst erkältest du dich noch. Kann ich dir was anbieten?"  
"Hast du einen heißen Kakao?", fragte Otto zähneklappernd. Karl hielt ihm eine blaue Latzhose und ein grünes Hemd hin. Er bereute seine Frage sofort. Andere Leute hätten nach einem Tee oder einem Kaffee gefragt. Aber Otto brauchte natürlich immer Extrawürste.  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte Karl, "Hier. Probier das mal an. Ich habe leider keine frischen Unterhosen hier. Aber vielleicht magst du ja probieren, deine eigene ein wenig mit dem Fön zu trocknen, während ich den Kakao mache."  
"Ja.", sagte Otto nur, "Danke."  
Dann verschwand er mit den Klamotten ins Badezimmer und zog sich um. Er hasste es, sich nasse Klamotten auszuziehen. Genauso ungern blieb er allerdings auch in besagten Klamotten. Es half nichts.  
Er sah sich im Spiegel an. Er sah aus wie Karl. Nur, dass er keine Wärtermütze auf hatte und seine Haare rot und nicht blond waren.  
"Otto!", rief es aus der Küche. Er hängte seine Kleidung zum Trocknen in die Dusche, stellte die Heizung an und lief aus dem Badezimmer hinüber zum Esstisch.  
Karl kicherte.  
"Gut siehst du aus", sagte er, "wie ich. Ich meine -"  
"Schon gut, Karl. Danke.  
"Setz dich."  
"Danke."  
Otto war nervös. Er wusste nicht, warum. Vielleicht war er das einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.  
"Wo ist Benjamin?", fragte er.  
"Der ist im Elefantenhaus und schmollt. Er will niemanden sehen."  
"Was? Warum denn das?"  
"Ja, er ist ein wenig empfindlich in letzter Zeit. Er bekommt zwar viel Lob für seine Taten, hat aber auch viele Neider und Gegner. Früher haben die sich zurück gehalten. Aber jetzt, wo er einen offiziellen Beruf hat, kommen immer mehr Menschen, die ihm etwas Böses wollen."  
"Etwas Böses? Er bekommt doch nicht etwa Drohungen."  
"Doch, die auch. Keine schwerwiegenden, aber trotzdem gehen sie ihm natürlich nahe."  
"Aber dann kann man das doch nicht schmollen nennen."  
"Doch, in gewisser Weise schon."  
"Warum?"  
"Benjamin war ziemlich maulig heute Morgen und hat mir befohlen, die 'verdammten Zuckerstückchen gefälligst wieder mitzunehmen'."  
"Wie bitte? Warum sagt er sowas?"  
"Er ist wohl gestern ein Mal zu oft dick genannt worden."  
"Ach daher weht der Wind.", sagte Otto ein kleines Bisschen erleichtert. Das war wenigstens ein Punkt, der sich ändern ließ. Auch wenn er nicht fand, das Benjamin abnehmen musste. Er war doch schließlich ein Elefant. Ein Zooelefant. Welcher Zoobesucher sieht schon gern einen abgemagerten Elefanten? Das schien auch Karl so zu sehen:  
"Benjamin spinnt. Das sagen die doch nur, um ihn zu schwächen. Er muss sich darauf nichts einbilden. Er ist kein Mensch. Ich denke nicht, dass es für Elefanten Schönheitsideale gibt."  
"Bestimmt nicht. So weit kommt's noch. "  
Schweigend tranken sie ihren Kakao.  
"Schmeckt gut", bemerkte Otto anerkennend.  
"Vielen Dank", sagte Karl verlegen, "Aber wie lief denn Englisch?"  
"Gut". Karl schien eine detailliertere Beschreibung zu erwarten, aber es kam keine.  
"Das ist alles? Gut?"  
"Na ja, was soll ich dazu groß sagen? Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Es ist gelaufen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. An einigen Stellen in der Grammatik hapert es noch und ein zwei Vokabeln wollten mir partout nicht einfallen. Aber für zehn oder elf Punkte wird es reichen."  
"Na, das ist doch toll."  
Otto hatte ein wenig Angst, ihnen könnte der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen sein. Es regnete zwar nicht mehr so doll und Karl würde ihm bestimmt einen Regenschirm leihen, aber er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Er wollte hier bleiben. Hier fühlte er sich wohl.  
"Mir hat heute eine Mitschülerin angeboten, mir bis zur Nachprüfung Nachhilfe zu geben.", sagte er hastig.  
"Das ist doch sehr höflich", antwortete Karl.  
"Das ist es, ja, aber ich kenne sie kaum."  
Karl schmunzelte. "Ist sie denn nett?"  
Otto lachte. "Sie ist eher eine Nervensäge." Jetzt lachte auch Karl.  
"Und wann trefft ihr euch?"  
"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir uns treffen?", fragte Otto verwirrt.  
"Na, ich bin doch nicht blöd. Wie heißt sie denn?"  
"Ähm", Otto wusste, dass er aus der Nummer nicht wieder raus kam. Karl würde jetzt denken, dass er in Julia verliebt war. Er würde jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sehen würden, nachfragen, wie es mit Julia lief.  
"Julia. Morgen. Aber-"  
"Schon gut", sagte Karl und grinste. Er sollte damit aufhören. Hör mit dem dummen Grinsen auf, Karl!  
"Was ist gut?", fragte Otto. Das war nicht, wie Karl dachte! Das war nicht wie in einer dieser bescheuerten Teenie-Komödien, wo man sich erst blöd findet und dann merkt, wie verliebt man ist. Er sah es schon kommen. Morgen würden sie vor den Matheaufgaben sitzen und statt ihm zu helfen, würde sie ihn, den "Bad-Boy", die ganze Zeit nur verknallt anklimpern und ihn über sein Privatleben ausfragen, während er nur noch weg wollte und die ganze Zeit an Karl dachte - Moment, wo kam das jetzt her?  
"Ich meine, ich nerve dich damit nicht. Ich kann dir ja nicht einreden, dass du sie magst."  
Otto war überrascht.  
"Danke. Das nenn ich mal 'ne Einsicht." Otto setzte seine Tasse an den Mund, um nicht noch mehr sagen zu müssen. Doch Karl sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Du bist doch nicht vergeben, oder?" Wie das klang. Anstatt zu fragen, ob er vergeben war, nahm er wie selbstverständlich an, dass er nicht vergeben war.  
"Wäre das so schlimm?"  
"Himmel, nein. Nicht für dich, ich meine-", was?,"-also, was ich sagen will ist, wenn du vergeben wärst, hätte ich dir ja trotzdem die ganzen Anspielungen mit Julia aufgedrückt, das wäre jetzt etwas peinlich für mich."  
Aha?  
"Wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange, Karl - wenn auch mit Unterbrechung - und dir wäre das peinlich?" Sie grinsten sich an.  
"Du bist also nicht vergeben"  
"Nein."  
"Okay. Gut. Ich meine-" Jetzt musste Otto lachen. Es war zu offensichtlich. Karl flirtete mit ihm. Oder er versuchte angestrengt, es nicht zu tun. Eins von beidem.  
"Schon gut, Karl", gluckste er, "es hat aufgehört zu regnen. Wenn ich sowieso schon aussehe wie ein Tierpfleger, warum führst du mich nicht einfach mal durch den Zoo? Du hast doch bestimmt auch ein paar Gummistiefel für mich."  
Karl strahlte.

"Du hast also darüber nachgedacht.", stellte Karl fest, als sie sich - vorsichtshalber mit Regenkleidung gewappnet - auf den Weg zu den Tiergehegen machten.  
"Ja. Nein.", sagte Otto ehrlich, "Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher darüber nachgedacht und gestern auf dem Weg nach Hause. Zuhause musste ich meiner Mutter das mit Mathe erklären und war erst mal mit Standpauken und mit "so tun, als ob ich lerne" beschäftigt.  
"Oh", sagte Karl, hielt an und schaute ihm ernst ins Gesicht, "Otto, der Vorschlag, dich als Tierpfleger anzulernen bedeutet nicht, dass du das Abitur sausen lassen sollst. Vielleicht hättest du tatsächlich lernen sollen. Aber wenn du jetzt noch nicht weißt, was du studieren sollst, ist es doch eine gute Alternative." Otto nickte und ging weiter.  
"Das weiß ich ja. Ich hatte das Buch ja sogar offen vor mir liegen. Aber meinst du denn, ich hatte nach DEM Tag noch Nerven und Konzentration zum Lernen?" Karl grinste. 

Ottos Klamotten waren noch etwas klamm an seinem Leib, als er den Zoo wieder verließ. Karl hatte darauf bestanden, dass er eine Jacke von ihm anließ. Eine schwere, blaue Arbeiterjacke von Engelbert Strauß. Auch wenn es, jetzt nach dem Regen und in der Abenddämmerung recht kühl war, bezweifelte Otto, dass er sich eine Erkältung holen würde.  
Sein Handy klingelte. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Es war seine Mutter. Au weia. Sie schien schon ein paar Mal angerufen zu haben.

"Hallo?"  
"Schatz? Wo bist du?", sie klang eher besorgt als wütend. Gut. Na ja, vielleicht würde sich das später noch ändern.  
"Ich"- sollte er lügen? - "Ich komme gleich. Ich bin schon an der U-Bahnstation." Er legte auf, bevor sie etwas von "Sorgen machen" und "Polizei" und "Essen fertig" brabbeln konnte. Er würde ihr später von den Nachhilfestunden mit Julia erzählen. Vielleicht würde sie das aufheitern. Auch die Englischklausur würde ihre Stimmung heben. Vom Zoo erzählte er lieber nichts. Das hatte er gestern auch nicht. Die Frage nach dem "wo" war bei seiner Mutter inzwischen ohnehin nur noch rhetorisch. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie von Karls Idee nichts halten würde. Sie wollte, dass er studierte. Am besten Medizin. Oder Jura. Sowas furchtbar langweiliges.  
Nein.  
Das wollte er nicht.  
Der Nachmittag hatte ihm tierisch viel Spaß gemacht. Sie hatten die halbe Zeit damit verbracht, die Tiere zu streicheln und mit ihnen zu spielen. Karl hatte ihm erklärt, dass das ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Berufs ist.  
"Sonst vereinsamen sie uns hier", hatte er gesagt, "Die meisten Zootiere sind Herdentiere. Ein Glück, dass Benjamin sprechen kann. Sonst wäre er schon ziemlich krank vor Einsamkeit. Aber viele Tiere sehen einen Menschen schnell als Teil der Herde an, wenn er sich richtig verhält. Und da soll noch einer sagen, Tiere sind primitiv."  
Otto hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.  
Er sah erneut auf sein Handy. Fünf neue Nachrichten. Von Julia.

"15:02 Huhuuu Ich bins Julia jetzt hast du meine Nummer auch HDL  
15:55 Meine Mutter sagt, du kannst morgen zum Essen kommen. Irgendwas, was du gern isst? :D  
16:30 ?  
17:03 Nerv ich dich? :(  
17:42 :("

Ach du lieber Himmel, das war ja eine richtige Stalkerin. Er schrieb lieber gleich zurück, bevor sie noch Zustände bekam.

"Entschuldige, ich bin durch den Regen gelaufen. Mein Handy ist nass geworden und ich habe es zum Trocknen auf die Heizung gelegt. Hat sogar geklappt! Ich esse eigentlich alles. Sag deiner Mutter, es ist sehr freundlich von ihr. Wann soll ich denn bei euch sein und wo wohnst du?"

Abgeschickt. Eigentlich hatte er sein Telefon die ganze Zeit in der Tasche seiner Latzhose gehabt. Es hatte nicht viel abgekriegt. Aber das musste er Julia ja nicht sagen.  
Kaum wollte er es wieder verstauen, surrte es. Nachricht.

"Achso, ich dachte schon :D Okay, ich wohne in der Riechsalzallee 36. So gegen 12:30 Uhr? Sind Spaghetti Bolognese in Ordnung? Wir dachten, die isst eigentlich jeder."

Bis auf Vegetarier, dachte Otto und stieg in die U-Bahn.


	3. In dem Otto nachdenken muss

Es war Samstagmorgen. Otto hatte vergessen, seinen Wecker für heute aus zu stellen und so war er schon um sechs Uhr wach geworden und hatte sich, nicht bevor er nicht im Halbschlaf und sichtlich verärgert sein Handy ausgestellt und in eine Ecke gepfeffert hatte, grummelnd umgedreht und war wieder eingeschlafen. Als seine Mutter um halb zwölf in seiner Tür stand und provokativ gegen selbige klopfte, saß er plötzlich senkrecht im Bett.

"Hast du heute im Laufe des Tages noch vor, dich aus dem Bett zu bewegen, junger Mann?", fragte Ortrud. Otto musste sich bei ihr immer wieder sagen, dass sie nur sein bestes wollte, um nicht auszuflippen.  
"Fuck!", rief er, "Ich hab' total verpennt!"  
"Na na, mein Freund.", mahnte seine Mutter, aber er war schon im Bad verschwunden. 

Während er sich die Zähne putzte, zückte er sein Handy. Riechsalzallee. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er da am besten hinkommen sollte, geschweige denn, wo es überhaupt war. Da er nur eine Hand frei hatte, versuchte er es mit der Sprachfunktion.

"Riechsalzallee 36", nuschelte er mit dem Mund voll Zahnpasta.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Frage richtig beantworten kann. Ich kann im Internet nach einer Antwort auf 'Diesseits der Spree Sex und Frankreich' suchen."  
Man konnte es seinem Handy nicht einmal übel nehmen. Otto sah ein, dass er nicht für Multitasking geschaffen war, spuckte die Zahnpasta aus und tippte seine Frage mit den Fingern ein. Wenn er die U-Bahn nahm, würde er in unter einer halben Stunde bei Julia sein. Perfekt! Er hasste es, zu spät zu kommen. So sehr es ihm widerstrebte, sich ausgerechnet mit Julia zu verbünden; wenn sie ihm wirklich in Mathe helfen wollte, sollte er das Angebot annehmen. Denn selbst wenn er die Ausbildung im Zoo machen wollte, eine gute, oder wenigstens eine akzeptable Note in Mathe war keine schlechte Sache.  
Fünf Minuten lang stand Otto vorm Spiegel und überlegte, ob er duschen sollte. Als er die Ironie bemerkte, entschied er sich doch dafür.   
Als er schließlich mit allem fertig war, war es schon nach zwölf. Scheiße.  
Im Flur begegnete ihm seine Mutter.

"Kind, wo willst du denn hin? Du hast noch gar nicht gefrühstückt."  
"Ein Klassenkamerad hat mir angeboten, mir in Mathe zu helfen." Otto hatte keine Lust, die 'oh-wie-schön-du-hast-ein-Mädchen-kennen-gelernt-Konversation' mit seiner Mutter zu führen. Deren Gesichtsausdruck wurde schon gleich weicher.  
"Das ist aber nett von ihm", sagte sie, schon fast entzückt, "du kannst ihn ja mal..."  
"Muss los!", rief Otto, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog. 

An der Wand lehnte sein Skateboard. Das war eigentlich noch die Idee! Das würde ihn doppelt so schnell zur Bahn befördern. Er schnappte sich das Board, steckte sich Kopfhörer in die Ohren und fuhr los.

 

12:31. Jetzt war es ihm doch peinlich, dass er so pünktlich war, aber er klingelte trotzdem.  
Julia öffnete sofort die Tür. 

"Otto!", säuselte sie. Meinte er das nur, oder war sie sehr stark geschminkt? Er hatte darauf bisher nicht besonders geachtet, "komm rein, du bist ja überpünktlich."  
Jetzt ärgerte er sich richtig, dass er so gehetzt war. Er begrüßte Julia, indem er unbeholfen ihrer Umarmung entgegen kam und fand sich in einem typischen Familienflur wieder. Auf dem Boden lag eine Fußmatte mit dem Aufdruck "Herzlich Willkommen", an den Wänden hingen ein Schlüsselbrett, diverse Familienfotos, zwei Hundeleinen und scheußlicher Schnick Schnack. Bestimmt aus der 'Modernen Hausfrau'.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast ordentlich Hunger. Meine Mutter hat für eine ganze Fußballmannschaft gekocht"  
"Für eine halbe, Schatz. Aber deine Mutter hat es trotzdem gut gemeint", sagte ein älterer Mann mit Brille. Er war Otto sofort sympathisch. Er strahlte diese Wärme aus, die man schwer erklären kann.

Otto hatte tatsächlich großen Hunger gehabt; immerhin war das Frühstück heute für ihn ausgefallen. Das Essen war auch nur halb so schlimm. Julias Eltern waren in Ordnung und schienen keine Erwartungen zu haben, oder zu meinen, die beiden würden gleich zum pimpern in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden. Sie fragten ihn auch nur einmal, ob er schon immer Probleme mit Mathematik gehabt hatte, und antworteten auf sein "ja" gelassen, dass es bei ihrer Tochter mit Englisch haperte und man könne sich ja vielleicht gegenseitig helfen. Dann war das Thema Schule beendet und sie redeten übers Wetter, über Benjamin Blümchen, den neuen Stadtplaner (Otto tat gekonnt so, als kenne er diesen Namen nur vom Hörensagen) und über Julias neues Hobby, das Voltigieren.

"Ich hasse Pferde", sagte Julia auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, "aber meine Eltern meinen, man müsse als Mädchen in meinem Alter auch etwas sportliches machen. Und auf Handball oder Tanzen hatte ich erstrecht keine Lust." Otto fragte sich, ob sie ihn damit beeindrucken wollte. Es klappte nicht. Er liebte Pferde. Nicht nur Pferde, alle Tiere. Und er verabscheute Menschen, die Tiere, egal welcher Spezies, vorgaben zu hassen. Das sagte er aber nicht. Er nickte nur und folgte ihr.

Eine Stunde lang lernten sie tatsächlich Mathe. Otto war das sehr recht. Julia konnte auch recht gut erklären, ob wohl er sie ein zweimal bitten musste, Erklärtes zu wiederholen oder umzuformulieren.  
Nach einiger Zeit aber legte Julia ihren Stift hin und sah ihn von der Seite an.

"Ich hab dich schon oft beobachtet in der Schule.", sagte sie schließlich.  
"So?", fragte Otto laut und sich selbst im Stillen, ob er jetzt Angst haben musste.  
"Öfters. Du hängst immer mit Hannah und Marco ab, oder?"  
"Manchmal", murmelte Otto, "Man kennt sich eben gezwungenermaßen".  
"Du bist kein Mann der vielen Worte, oder? Ich finde das süß. Ich mag schüchterne Jungs." 

//Och nee. Und ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich hätte eine gute, ganz normale Nachhilfelehrerin gefunden.//

"Wie wär's, wenn wir eine Pause machen und du erzählst mir ein bisschen was von dir?", fuhr Julia sanft fort und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran.  
"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich fahre Skateboard und ich...äh...mag Pferde."  
"Ein Mann, der Pferde mag. Das ist außergewöhnlich", kicherte Julia, "aber süß!"  
Sie rückte immer näher an ihn heran und hatte schließlich ihre linke Hand auf seinem Knie und ihre Rechte in seinem roten Haar vergraben. Das war ihm höchst unangenehm. Er bekam Angst.  
"Sei mir nicht böse, Julia, aber ich muss los. Ich bin noch verabredet"  
Jetzt schaute sie ein bisschen säuerlich: "Ja, Otto. Mit mir bist du verabredet. Setz dich wieder. Wenn ich dir zu aufdringlich bin, können wir auch einfach nur Mathe lernen"  
Das glaubte sie ja wohl selbst nicht.  
"Ein andermal. Vielleicht...nächste Woche Samstag? Ich muss jetzt wirklich los."

Otto schnappte seine Sachen und ging. Julia war sauer, da bestand kein Zweifel. Aber das war nicht sein Problem. Er wusste nicht, was sein Problem war. Seit vorgestern war alles durcheinander. Alles hatte sich verändert, von einem Tag auf den anderen. Und da war noch etwas. Etwas, worüber er nicht einmal nachdenken wollte. Aber das musste er. Er musste sich seinen Gedanken stellen, um sie zu verarbeiten. Also stellte er sich auf sein Board und fuhr eine Weile durch die Gegend.  
Karl war gestern so seltsam gewesen. Alles schien ihm etwas peinlich gewesen zu sein und er war rot geworden. Wie eine Tomate. Hatte er wirklich mit ihm geflirtet? Hatten sie miteinander geflirtet?  
Nein. Karl war doch viel zu alt für ihn. Obwohl, dachte er, sein Vater war auch zwölf Jahre älter als seine Mutter. Worüber dachte er da überhaupt nach?

//Nichts hinterfragen, Otto. Gefühle kennen keine Logik.//

Vor vorgestern hatte er Karl noch nie nach seinen Beziehungen gefragt. Als Kind hatte er immer angenommen, er sei verheiratet gewesen, obwohl Karl nie von einer Frau gesprochen oder ihnen eine vorgestellt hatte. Auch die Tatsache, dass Karl allein in seinem Wärterhäuschen lebte, hatte ihn damals nicht schalten lassen. Aber er wusste ja auch nicht, ob Karl nicht vielleicht noch eine andere, eine richtige Wohnung hatte. Andererseits, warum sollte er dann ein Bett in seinem Häuschen haben? Er war der Hauptwärter und Hausmeisters des Zoos. Er kümmerte sich um alles, was hungrig war oder nicht fest saß. Und er machte einen guten Job. Als kleiner Junge hatte Otto immer wie er sein wollen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mal genau so ein guter Mensch zu werden, wie Karl.  
Jetzt hatte er sogar die Chance dazu. Aber was war, wenn da...was war?

//Ach Otto. Du machst dir immer viel zu schnell Gedanken. Du lernst jemanden kennen, und denkst sofort, es hat gefunkt. Bis vorgestern hast du noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass du auch auf Männer stehst. Falls...//

Obwohl, dachte Otto sich jetzt, im Nachhinein...Er hatte immer die älteren Jungs in seiner Klasse bewundert, war ihnen hinterher gelaufen, hatte ihnen alles nachgemacht. In der zweiten Klasse war er in Felix Flieher, seinen Klassenkameraden und zweitbesten Freund verliebt gewesen. Das hatte er als Kind aber noch nicht so gedeutet.   
Und was war mit den Mädchen? Er hatte schon Freundinnen gehabt. Manche waren nett gewesen, manche weniger. Etwas Ernstes war nie daraus geworden.

//Ich denk' jetzt nicht ernsthaft darüber nach, ob ich...nein. Blödsinn. Ich geh jetzt in den Zoo zu Karl und sag ihm, dass ich die Ausbildung machen möchte. Das sind bestimmt nur Schnapsideen, die jetzt gekommen sind, weil Julia mich so überrumpelt hat.//

Er lenkte sein Skateboard in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er wollte heute nicht die U-Bahn zum Zoo nehmen. Das Wetter meinte es gut.

 

"Geh durch, Otto", sagte Herr Tierlieb freundlich, als Otto in seinem Geldbeutel kramte, "du bist Ehrengast auf Lebenszeit."  
"Aber Herr Tierlieb", sagte Otto beschämt und gerührt, "ich habe mich jahrelang nicht blicken lassen"  
"Jeder war mal Teenager. Nun geh, bevor Benjamin und Karl noch grau werden vor Langeweile. Ach, Benjamin ist ja schon grau. Aber Karl ist noch etwas zu jung dafür."  
Otto schlenderte nachdenklich mit seinem Skateboard unterm Arm zum Elefantenhaus. Er grübelte über das nach, was Herr Tierlieb ihm soeben gesagt hatte. 'Jeder war mal Teenager'. War es möglich, dass er selbst der Einzige war, der es ihm wirklich übel nahm? Dass nur er selbst meinte, er schulde allen eine dicke Entschuldigung? In Wirklichkeit war es vielleicht Herrn Tierlieb und Karl in ihrer Jugend genauso gegangen. Vielleicht hatten sie Kindheitsfreunde einfach hängen lassen während der Pubertät und sich hinterher wieder mit ihnen angefreundet. Es ist ja immerhin auch wichtig, dass sich jeder auf seine eigene Weise entwickelt. Ein Kindheitsfreund könnte einen in der Kindheit halten.   
Aber was war mit Benjamin? Elefanten erfahren keine Pubertät, so wie Menschen sie erleben. Verstand er ihn trotzdem? Benjamin war ja an sich ein sehr verständnisvoller und toleranter Elefant, der nichts anderes als Frieden und Gesundheit wollte. Vielleicht noch ein paar Zuckerstückchen.  
Vielleicht hatte er ihm sogar in dem selben Moment verziehen, in dem er ihn auf der Gänseblümchenwiese das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit wieder erblickt hatte. Denn manchmal gilt: es ist egal, wie lange man sich nicht meldet. Die Hauptsache ist, man taucht wieder auf.  
Gestärkt von diesem Gedanken zog Otto an der altmodischen Klingel des Elefantenhauses und es trompetete. Zweimal. Einmal die Klingel und einmal der echte Benjamin.

"Hereinspaziert!", rief der von drinnen und Otto trat ein. Alles sah noch genauso aus, wie früher. Bis auf einen Schreibtisch, auf dem einige Pläne lagen.  
"Otto!", sagte Benjamin fröhlich, "Ich finde es schön, dass du uns wieder regelmäßig besuchen kommst. Wir haben dich alle vermisst." Es klang nicht wie ein Vorwurf, obwohl es einer hätte sein können.  
"Für manche Dinge, sei es Kindheit, muss man erst Erwachsen werden", schlaumeierte Otto und fragte sich, wo das jetzt her kam.  
"Hört an! Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden."  
Otto sah sich die Pläne auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch genauer an. "Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Das ist das Neustädter Freibad.", antwortete Benjamin mit professionellem Unterton, "es ist total veraltet und muss renoviert werden. Außerdem sieht die Landschaft um das Becken herum einfach nur fad und langweilig aus. Ich frage mich, warum die Stadtplanung nicht früher etwas unternommen hat."  
"Weil sie noch keinen Benjamin hatten, natürlich", grinste Otto. Benjamin lächelte einseitig.  
"Sag mal Benjamin, hast du Stress?"  
"Ein bisschen...Ein bisschen viel. Ja. Doch. Ich habe Stress. Das ist mein erster durchgehender Job, einer, bei dem ich täglich auftauchen muss. Früher haben meine Berufe immer nur eine Woche höchstens gedauert. Ich möchte besonders gut sein und alles richtig machen, aber das Problem ist auch, dass ich oft übertreibe. Ich habe einen Berater, der kennt sich mit Geld aus. Er sagt mir immer, dass alles zu teuer ist, was ich plane. Dann frage ich mich immer, warum der Bürgermeister dann teuren Goldschmuck trägt und einen Porsche fährt. Man kann das Geld doch besser in ein Freibad stecken!"  
"Tja, Benjamin. Das ist das Problem mit dem Geld. Viele meinen, sie verstehen es. Würden sie es wirklich verstehen, hätten sie schon längst eine Alternative erfunden."  
"Eine Welt ohne Geld", träumte der Elefant, "das wär's".  
"Das wird es wahrscheinlich nie geben. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie. Andererseits ist Geld aber auch etwas Tolles. Wenn man gearbeitet hat, bekommt man seinen Lohn. Man hat seine Belohnung und kann sich davon etwas Schönes kaufen und stolz auf sich sein. Geld macht getane Arbeit greifbar und das Gefühl, etwas geschafft zu haben, realer."  
"Also sag mal", schnaubte Benjamin beeindruckt, "wer hat dir denn beigebracht so schlaue Sachen zu sagen?"  
Otto lachte. "Philosophie ist eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Da reden die Leute immer so spekulativ"  
"Was hat denn das mit Spekulatius zu tun?", fragte Benjamin verwirrt.  
Otto musste schon wieder lachen. Benjamin war unverbesserlich. "Gar nichts."  
Der sprechende Elefant trottete zu einem Sack Zuckerstückchen, ließ sich erschöpft daneben nieder und begann, den Zucker zu vernaschen.  
"Du musst dich nicht so sehr unter Druck setzen. Mit der Zeit gewöhnst du dich an deinen Job und das ist alles nur noch peanuts für dich.", riet Otto seinem Freund, der zustimmend nickte und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden.   
"Ich wollte dir auch noch etwas erzählen", fuhr er fort.  
"Schieß' los, Otto!", Benjamin schien jetzt fast erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr über seine Arbeit reden musste. Das passierte wahrscheinlich in letzter Zeit schon viel zu oft.  
"Karl hat mir angeboten, dass ich nach meinem Abitur hier im Zoo eine Ausbildung zum Tierpfleger mache. Du weißt schon, erst mal ein bisschen Geld verdienen, sich das erste eigene Auto leisten und dann erst für nichts studieren. Ich habe es mir genau überlegt und bin heute unter anderem gekommen, um ihm, oder euch, mitzuteilen, dass ich sein Angebot annehmen möchte. Er muss natürlich erst mal mit Herrn Tierlieb darüber reden."  
"Das ist doch super!", rief Benjamin hoch erfreut und trompetete ein Zuckerstückchen quer durch das Elefantenhaus. Es war fast so schnell wie ein Projektil und Otto musste sich ducken, um nicht getroffen zu werden, "Natürlich wird Herr Tierlieb ja sagen. Wir kennen dich jetzt schon so lange, außerdem brauchen wir einen neuen Tierpfleger. Wärter Franz geht ab Sommer in den Ruhestand."  
"Hab ich schon gehört"  
"Otto! Ich freu' mich so! Dann sehen wir uns jeden Tag! Und du bringst mir meine Zuckerstückchen."  
"Ich muss dich faulen Elefanten bedienen? Ich glaube, das überlege ich mir noch mal", sagte Otto zwinkernd und beide mussten lachen.  
"Ich bin nicht faul", meinte Benjamin, "ich gehe sogar arbeiten". Da hatte er natürlich recht. Außerdem war er so eine gute Seele, eigentlich brauchte er sich für seine zeitweise auftauchende Trägheit gar nicht zu rechtfertigen.

Als Otto in Richtung Wärterhäuschen ging, war es schon fast fünf Uhr. Er hatte mit Benjamin noch ein tiefgründiges Gespräch darüber geführt, wie es wäre, wenn auf dieser Welt nicht mehr mit Geld bezahlt werden würde und was es für Alternativen gäbe; ob die Menschen sich anders verhalten würden, und, und, und. Zu einem Schluss gekommen waren sie nicht. Alles reiner Spekulatius. Äh...

Otto klopfte an die Tür des Wärterhäuschens und hinter ihm rief eine Stimme: "Herein!" und lachte.  
Es war Karl.  
"Ich komme gerade von den Nilpferden. Nina ist schon sehr prall. In ein paar Tagen müsste es so weit sein. Der Tierarzt ist schon auf Abruf und Herr Tierlieb ganz aufgeregt. Er kann gar nicht still sitzen. Komm rein."  
Sie streiften sich die Füße an der Fußmatte ab und betraten Karls bescheidenes Heim. In der Ecke vor der Heizung stand ein Paar sehr mitgenommen aussehender Gummistiefel. Das erinnerte Otto an etwas. Er öffnete seinen Rucksack.  
"Hier ist deine Arbeitskleidung. Danke nochmal. Sonst wäre ich gestern vielleicht aufgeweicht. Ist schon gewaschen. Meine Mutter hat noch nicht mal gefragt. Ist selten."  
"Danke, Otto. Setz dich. Kakao?"  
"Gern!"  
Er mochte Kakao. Extrawurst hin oder her.  
"Bist du deshalb gekommen?" fragte Karl, während er zwei Becher auf die Arbeitsplatte in der Küche stellte.  
"Weshalb?"  
"Um mir meine Hose wiederzubringen"  
Otto war verlegen. Er wusste gar nicht genau, warum er gekommen war. Er wollte einfach herkommen. Er wollte mit Karl reden, Kakao trinken...und er war schon fast traurig, dass es nicht regnete, so wie gestern. Dann hätte er eine Ausrede gehabt, länger zu bleiben.  
"Auch", sagte er leicht stammelnd, "aber ich wollte dir auch erzählen, dass ich dein Angebot gern annehmen möchte."  
"Du möchtest dich von uns ausbilden lassen?"

//Von DIR, ja...//

"Ja, genau. Wenn Herr Tierlieb nichts dagegen hat, natürlich."  
Karl kicherte: "Der hat schon ja gesagt. Ich hab vorgestern schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen und ihn gebeten, dich nicht darauf anzusprechen, da du dir noch nicht ganz sicher seist. Aber er hat gesagt, er würde dich mit Freuden bei uns aufnehmen. Du müsstest nur eine Bewerbung schicken. Selbstverständlich nur für die Unterlagen. Den Platz hast du schon sicher."  
Otto war erleichtert. Er hatte tatsächlich befürchtet, Herr Tierlieb würde ihn nicht annehmen, sollte sein Abi schlecht ausfallen. Er war sichtlich erleichtert.  
"Ich freue mich riesig, dass du zu uns kommst. Hast du Benjamin schon davon erzählt?"  
"Ja, gerade eben", meinte Otto und nahm seine heiße Schokolade entgegen. Er war vorher leicht besorgt gewesen, aber als ich ihm davon erzählte, blühte er auf. Ich war wirklich lange nicht mehr hier. Das tut mir Leid. Besonders Benjamin gegenüber. Immerhin waren wir beste Freunde."  
"Das stimmt. Benjamin war sehr traurig zeitweise. Aber wir haben ihm oft erklärt, dass es sein kann, dass du nur eine Phase durchmachst, dass das bei Menschen nun mal in dem Alter so ist. Man entfernt sich von allem, was kindlich ist und bewegt sich neuen Dingen entgegen."  
"Ja, so ähnlich hat Herr Tierlieb das auch schon gesagt. Trotzdem habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen."  
"Es zählt, dass du hier wieder aufgetaucht bist. Und solange du dich bei Benjamin entschuldigt hast, ist auch alles in Ordnung. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Du hast dich doch bei ihm entschuldigt?"  
Otto nickte. "Gleich als erstes." Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, "Entschuldige, Karl."  
"Wofür?"  
"Dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe."  
"Alles in Ordnung, Otto. Wirklich. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken."  
"Ich mach mir auch Gedanken, dass ich dir auf den Keks gehe. Ich bin jetzt das dritte Mal in drei Tagen hier und fress' dir die Haare vom Kopf."  
Karl lachte: "Wenn hier einer irgendwem die Haare vom Kopf frisst, dann ist das Benjamin. Leo Löwe ist so nebenbei auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Außerdem freue ich mich, Gesellschaft zu haben. Ich bin gern mit den Tieren zusammen, aber jemand zum Reden ist doch unersetzlich. Benjamin hat seit Monaten nur noch seinen Job im Kopf. Das ist ihm nicht zu verdenken, aber ich sitze hier und bin allein. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist. Du darfst gern jeden Tag vorbei kommen."  
"Dann ist ja gut. Dass ich dir nicht auf die Nerven gehe, meine ich."  
"Keine Spur. Sag mal, wie war eigentlich deine Nachhilfestunde?"  
"Muss ich darüber reden?"  
"Ja!", grinste Karl und wurde wieder ernst, als er Ottos Gesicht sah, "Um Himmels Willen, du guckst ja wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Ist irgendwas passiert?"  
"Nein. Ich mein ja. Also, nein.", Otto wusste nicht genau, wie viel er Karl erzählen sollte und vor allem wie...  
"Nun sag schon. Dann musst du heute Abend nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und kannst ruhig schlafen."  
"Gutes Argument. Also...Am Anfang war es ganz okay, Julias Eltern waren nett, auch nicht aufdringlich oder sowas und dann haben wir eine Stunde lang wirklich Mathe gelernt."  
"Hattest du denn etwas anders erwartet?" Karl war ernst. Er wollte Otto nicht mehr aufziehen. Er wollte ihm zuhören. Und das tat gut. Das tat sonst niemand.  
"Ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie sich an mich ran gemacht hätte. Aber ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig"  
"Entschuldige"  
"Also, eine Stunde lang nur Mathe, wie gesagt, ganz okay und dann redet sie auf einmal davon, dass sie mich süß findet und fängt an mich auszufragen, was ich so mache. Und dann war plötzlich ihre Hand auf meinem Knie."  
"Hat dir das nicht gefallen?", Karl sah jetzt etwas seltsam aus. Etwas zu interessiert.  
Otto musste über seine Antwort nachdenken.   
"Nicht wirklich", sagte er schließlich.  
Sie sahen sich an. Otto spürte, dass Karl verstanden hatte. Wie es mit dessen sexueller Orientierung aussah, konnte er an seinem Blick allerdings nicht erkennen.  
"Was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Karl sanfter.  
"Ich bin getürmt", Otto konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen, "ich glaube, jetzt ist sie stinksauer."  
"Das kann man natürlich verstehen. Sie hat ja auch keine Ahnung".  
Da. Ahnung wovon? Dass Otto schwul war? War er das überhaupt? Das wusste er ja selbst nicht mal genau. Trotzdem fühlte es sich irgendwie gut an, dass Karl wenigstens der Überzeugung war, er sei es, ohne dass er es hatte aussprechen müssen. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem heißen Kakao, um nicht antworten zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wollte Karl so gern anfassen, ihm durch dir Haare streichen, ihm tief in die Augen sehen. Aber das wäre jetzt total creepy. Immerhin hatten sie sich vorgestern das erste Mal nach Jahren wiedergesehen. Was, wenn Otto mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag und Karl gestern gar nicht mit ihm geflirtet hatte? Was, wenn er ihn rausschmeißen würde?  
Karl merkte, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.  
"Möchtest du darüber reden, Otto?"  
Weil er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. Durch die Blume.  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, worüber wir reden würden, Karl. Im Moment ist alles ziemlich verwirrend."  
"Verstehe"   
Karl lächelte ihn an. Wirklich? Verstand er wirklich? Inwiefern?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht geupdated habe. An Kapitel 4 arbeite ich schon. :)  
> Danke, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt. Am Anfang war das eher ein Scherz und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Geschichte überhaupt jemand liest. Aber ihr scheint echt eifrig zu sein und das Pairing macht mir irgendwie Spaß. Deshalb mache ich weiter.   
> Viel Spaß,  
> Jam


	4. In dem sich etwas bewegt

Eine Woche war vergangen. Otto hatte sich nach seinem letzten Besuch bei Karl vorgenommen, weniger häufig bei ihm aufzutauchen. Denn Karl hatte verstanden. Vielleicht würde er denken, Otto hätte sich in ihn verliebt, wenn er täglich bei ihm auf der Matte stand. Und dann würde er ihm eine Predigt halten, dass das ihn schmeicheln würde, aber dass er nun mal ein bisschen zu alt für ihn sei und - schlimmstenfalls - außerdem gar nicht an Männern interessiert. Das wollte Otto sich ersparen.  
Das bedeutete allerdings auch, dass es ihm mit der Zeit furchtbar langweilig wurde. Er hatte keine richtigen Freunde mehr. Julia schickte ihm seit Tagen immer die gleiche SMS:

"???"

Und Otto hatte immer die gleiche Reaktion: später. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht du.  
Er wusste nicht, wo er hin sollte, mit wem er reden sollte, wenn er nicht in den Zoo ging. Aber er konnte auch nicht jeden Tag hingehen. Das würde doch auch seltsam aussehen, ein Achtzehnjähriger, der jeden Tag in den Zoo geht und sich mit dem Wärter unterhält. Er wollte zu Karl, aber er wollte von niemandem gesehen werden. Er wollte von niemandem angesprochen werden.  
Die Prüfungen waren vorerst gelaufen und er wartete nur auf Nachricht, ob er seine Mathearbeit wiederholen musste. Die Schule konnte er jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei war, eigentlich getrost schwänzen, aber er ging trotzdem hin. Manchmal war es ganz witzig. Die Lehrer waren schon in Urlaubsstimmung und ließen sie manchmal einfach machen, worauf sie Lust hatten. Ihr Französischlehrer hatte ihnen in der letzten Stunde sämtliche Schimpfwörter auf Französisch beigebracht. Wenn es Otto zu langweilig wurde, oder er mit Zettelnachrichten von Julia im Mathekurs bombardiert wurde, ging er wieder, fuhr im Skaterpark ein paar Runden auf der Half-Pipe, legte stolz ein paar tre-flips hin oder setzte sich in den Park, lauschte melancholischen Instrumentalklängen von seinem MP3-Player, oder manchmal einfach nur der Natur; dem Rauschen der Bäume, dem Zwitschern der Vögel und dem Plätschern des Bächleins. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken auszuschalten und einfach zu leben. Manchmal gelang ihm das auch. Das waren die glücklichen Momente. Die anderen waren die seltsamen, in denen er sich zum Beispiel fragte, warum Karl verstanden hatte und ob er überhaupt verstanden hatte, was Otto dachte, das er verstanden hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er schwul aussah, wenn es sowas überhaupt gab. Oder ob er vielleicht näselte beim Reden, ob er feminine Gesten machte. Er hatte nie Vorurteile oder Abneigungen gegenüber Homosexuellen gehabt, auch nicht gegenüber denen, die sich ihrem Stereotyp gemäß verhielten. Doch jetzt, wo er sich fragte, ob er vielleicht selbst so sei, schämte er sich plötzlich. Er wollte nicht schwul sein. Das war neu für ihn. Neu und doch so vertraut. Das machte ihm Angst.  
Am Dienstag war er wieder im Zoo gewesen, traf aber nur Herr Tierlieb an, der sagte, Karl sei diese Woche im Urlaub auf irgendeiner Norddeutschen Insel, auf der es keine Autos gibt und so weiter. Otto hatte auf Durchzug geschaltet. Er fragte sich, warum Karl ihm nichts von seinem Urlaub erzählt hatte und erneut schauderte er. Die Angst, Karl könnte sonst etwas von ihm denken, machte sich in ihm Breit.

Heute war Sonntag. Otto war gestern nicht bei Julia gewesen. Auf Bericht seines Vaters hatte jene aber an ihrer Haustür geklingelt und gefragt, ob er zuhause sei. Gott sei Dank war er das nicht gewesen. Er hatte sich stattdessen selbst ein wenig Mathe reingeprügelt und Dank ein paar hilfreichen YouTube-Videos sogar einiges verstanden. Wäre er darauf mal vor der Arbeit gekommen...  
Otto saß im Skaterpark im Schneidersitz auf seinem Board mit Köpfhörern in den Ohren und bewegte sein Becken mit dem Skateboard leicht nach rechts und links, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war drückend schwül. An den Bäumen bewegte sich kein einziges Blatt und die Luft stand so dick, dass man meinte, man könne sie mit einem Messer zerschneiden. Ein Gewitter würde Neustadt gut tun.   
Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt versuchte sich ein Junge in seinem Alter mehrere Male an einem Flip und scheiterte. Er ärgerte sich jedes Mal so sehr, dass Otto schmunzeln musste. So hatte er auch mal ausgesehen. Auf der Half-Pipe fuhren die "Profis". Jene, mit denen man nur reden durfte, wenn man selbst gut war. Sie hielten unglaublich viel von sich. Otto hätte zu ihnen gehören können, er hatte jahrelange Erfahrung und wusste, was er tat. Aber mit oberflächlichen Klugscheißern wollte er nichts zu tun haben.  
Er grübelte wieder. Er musste immer noch seinen Eltern sagen, dass er nach dem Abitur erst einmal nicht studieren wollte. Er fragte sich allerdings plötzlich, was sie daran eigentlich so schlimm finden sollten. Er hatte ja nach wie vor vor, zu studieren. Nur eben ein wenig später. Und wenn er in der Zwischenzeit sein eigenes Geld verdiente, war das doch gut, oder etwa nicht? War das nicht der Traum aller Eltern? Dass ihr fast erwachsenes Kind ihnen nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegt?  
Eine Hand klopfte auf Ottos Schulter.

"Hey, Alter.", sagte jemand. Otto entfernte einen Ohrstöpsel. Es war Marco.  
"Na?", antwortete Otto und rutschte auf seinem Skateboard herum, bis er bequem saß. Marco gesellte sich zu ihm.  
"Long time no see", meinte Marco und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Otto tat es ihm gleich. Er rauchte inzwischen schon weniger, aber nun holte ihn der Gruppenzwang ein.  
"Stimmt"  
"Du machst ja auch immer gleich die Biege, wenn du jemanden siehst, den du kennst."  
Otto wollte dagegenhalten, aber sein Kumpel hatte recht.  
"Stimmt", sagte er nur wieder.  
"Warum? Sind wir jetzt giftig?"  
"Ach, Quatsch!", schnaubte Otto, "Das hat mit euch nichts zu tun. Ich bin einfach im Abistress im Moment."  
"Hm.", Marco schaute in die Ferne, "Was machst'n du eigentlich nach'm Abi?"  
Oha. Sollte er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen?  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte er schnell, "Meine Eltern sagen, ich soll Jura studieren. Da hab ich jetzt aber voll keinen Bock drauf"  
Marco lachte verständnisvoll. Otto fuhr fort:  
"Ich dachte, vielleicht mach ich erst mal 'ne Ausbildung oder sowas. Mal gucken."  
"Als was denn?"  
"Ähm...Tierpfleger."  
"Klar, Mann, wenn du Bock drauf hast."   
Otto war verwundert. Sein Kumpel hatte anscheinend überhaupt keine Vorurteile diesbezüglich. So hatte er ihn noch nie wahrgenommen. Er hatte ihn wohl falsch eingeschätzt. Oder war Tierpfleger vielleicht gar nichts, weshalb man Vorurteile haben muss? Er war nur noch durcheinander.  
"Ich muss wohl nochmal 'ne Ehrenrunde drehen", sagte Marco, "Total verschissen, alles."  
"Warum?", fragte Otto, erleichtert, nicht mehr über sich selbst reden zu müssen.  
"Keinen Bock. Eigentlich bin ich froh, wenn ich durchfalle. Dann hab ich wenigstens kein Scheißabitur, mit dem mich keiner nimmt, sondern krieg nochmal 'ne zweite Chance."  
Das war eine ziemlich erwachsene Einstellung für jemanden, der gerade noch gesagt hatte "Keinen Bock, verschissen, das alles."  
"Und du?", fragte Otto, um nicht ausversehen die Konversation mit Schweigen zu beenden.  
"Und ich was?"  
"Na ja, was würdest du danach machen wollen?"  
"Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich mich mehr angestrengt. Aber im Moment hab ich keinen Plan von nix. Vielleicht werd' ich Fotograf. Aber mein Dad sagt, davon kann man nicht leben."  
Otto fand sich wieder.  
"So ein Blödsinn", sagte er aufmunternd, "Du könntest zum Beispiel Paparazzi werden. Da kriegst du richtig Asche für ein einziges Foto. Hauptsache du machst, worauf du Bock hast. Scheiß auf deine Eltern, die haben veraltete Ansichten "  
"Amen, Alter. Amen." Marco stieß wie zum Toast seine Zigarette gegen Ottos, nahm einen letzten Zug und warf sie in einen Gulli.  
"Was geht eigentlich mit dir und dieser Julia?" fragte er dann. Oh Mann. Hatte sich das etwa in der ganzen Schule herumgesprochen?  
"Die geht mir total auf den Sack", schnaubte Otto genervt, "Ist total überzeugt von mir und so. Sie hat mir mal in Mathe geholfen und sich wohl eingebildet, das war ein Date oder sowas."  
Marco lachte. "Frauen, was?"  
Das war Otto dann jetzt doch zu viel Schubladendenken. "Ach, egal", meinte er schließlich.  
"Also wenn du sie nicht haben willst...?"  
"Schnapp sie dir, Marco. Ich wäre dir dankbar!"  
"Danke, Mann.", freute der sich und stand auf, "bist du Freitagabend auf der Abiparty?"  
Die Party! Die hatte Otto ganz vergessen.  
"Ähm, ja, klar. Sicher."  
"Cool. Wir sehen uns!" Marco schnappte sein Board und bewegte sich in Richtung Half Pipe.  
Otto dachte sich, es sei jetzt vielleicht besser, sich zu verziehen. Er schnappte sich sein Board und fuhr davon. Er hatte noch eine Bewerbung zu schreiben.

 

Ein paar Tage später saß Otto in seinem Zimmer und spielte Videospiele auf seinem Computer. Die heutige mündliche Matheprüfung war zwar nicht perfekt gelaufen, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, die Chance gut genutzt zu haben. Auch ohne Nachhilfestunden von Julia. Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung und die brachte ihm Tony Hawk. Wer sonst? Geschickt steuerte er seinen Charakter auf dem virtuellen Skateboard durch ein urbanes Paradies, in dem er sein echtes Board auch gern mal Gassi geführt hätte.  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Ohne auf ein "herein" zu warten, betrat seine Mutter das Zimmer.

"Natürlich. Wenn du nicht mit diesem scheußlichen Ding draußen herumfährst, muss es wenigstens in dieser Kiste sein."  
Otto antwortete nicht. Er spielte weiter.  
"Du hast Post", sagte Ortrud, ohne weiter darauf herumzureiten, "Vom Neustädter Zoo. Was wollen die denn von dir?"  
Otto pausierte abrupt sein Spiel, drehte sich um und entnahm seiner Mutter den Umschlag.   
"Danke", sagte er gequält höflich, drehte sich wieder um und wartete, bis sie seufzend wieder den Raum verließ. Dann riss er den Umschlag auf. Der Text war mit einer Schreibmaschine geschrieben worden. Herr Tierlieb hatte sich anscheinend immer noch nicht digitalisiert. Er war eben vom alten Schlag.

Hallo, Otto!  
Ich schreibe so wenig formell wie es mir möglich ist, denn ich möchte, dass du uns bei uns wie zuhause fühlst.   
Ich habe soeben deine Bewerbung erhalten. Wir erwarten dich zum Antritt deiner Ausbildung am 1. August diesen Jahres. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich vorher ja noch mal besuchen kommen, damit wir noch mal ein bisschen plaudern. Am besten verständigst du dich aber mit Karl, der hat den besten Einblick in deinen neuen Beruf. Ich habe unser beider Handynummern und die Nummer meines Büros unten angefügt. Ruf jederzeit an, wenn du Fragen hast!  
Auf gute Zusammenarbeit,

Theodor Tierlieb  
Mobil: 0177-4565898  
Büro: 06321-789888

Karl Kannfiel  
Mobil: 0176-84336334

Otto starrte das Blatt Papier an. Er fixierte seinen Blick ungläubig auf die Nummer des Tierwärters. Er hatte seine Handynummer...

"Nein", sagte er laut zu sich selbst. 

Er konnte Karl nicht einfach eine SMS schreiben oder ihn anrufen. Vielleicht war er noch im Urlaub. Und überhaupt...nein, das ging nicht. Wie von selbst glitten seine Finger in seine Hosentasche, holten sein Handy heraus und speicherten Karls Nummer ein. Nur für den Fall.  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Er versteckte den Brief unter seiner Tastatur und steckte sein Handy hastig in seine Hosentasche. Die Schritte verstummten und plötzlich riss jemand die Tür auf:

"ÜBERRASCHUNG!!", rief Otilie freudig. Sie trug ein geblümtes Kleid und eine viel zu große Sonnenbrille.  
"Tili!", Otto sprang auf und nahm seine jüngere Schwester in den Arm, "Super, dich zu sehen! Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr in Bayern schon Ferien habt?"  
"Haben wir auch nicht. Aber die letzte Woche nach der Prüfung ist optional. Und ich dachte, dann bleibe ich lieber eine Woche länger bei meiner Familie." Sie strahlte ihn an. Sie sah sehr glücklich aus. Das beruhigte ihn. Wenigstens eine. Sofort bereute er es, dass er sie nicht öfter angerufen hatte.  
"Ich freue mich so", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Es war schön, ein Gesicht zu sehen, dem er wirklich traute.  
"Ich mich auch", grinste Tili, "Hör mal, Mama und Papa wollen uns gleich im Sakramentos zum Abendessen einladen. Du kommst doch mit?"  
"Klar! Griechisch immer!"  
" Oh, ich hab dir so viel zu erzählen, beeil dich!"

Er hatte seine kleine Schwester seit Ostern nicht mehr gesehen. Das war zwar noch nicht sehr lange her, aber trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, sie war in der Zwischenzeit um einiges älter geworden.   
Vor vier Jahren hatte sie selbst die Entscheidung getroffen, auf ein Internat in Bayern zu gehen; eine internationale Schule, auf der bilingual unterrichtet wird und sie erweiterte Möglichkeiten hat, was ihre Zukunftsplanung betrifft. Das heißt, dass sie sich nicht nur auf Deutschland beschränken müsste, sollte sie später studieren wollen. Jetzt hatte sie gerade die Prüfungen für den erweiterten Sekundarabschluss I abgelegt. Die Zeit ging viel zu schnell rum.  
Im Sakramentos war die gesamte Familie früher Stammgast gewesen. Doch dann, als Otto immer "schwieriger" wurde und Otilie nach Bayern zog und sie nur noch in den Ferien zu Besuch kam, wurden die Familienessen beim Griechen immer seltener.   
Deshalb war es um so wichtiger, dass die Familie etwas tat, um sich wieder zu verbinden.   
Es tat gut, nach so langer Zeit der Ignoranz mal wieder ungehemmt Scherze zu machen und sich auf dem Weg zum Restaurant, welches sie getrost in zehn Minuten zu Fuß erreichen konnten, gnadenlos zu kabbeln und durchzukitzeln. Diesen plötzlichen lockeren Umgang hatten sie nur Otilie zu verdanken. Sie strahlte eine Unkompliziertheit aus, die selbst dem gehemmtesten Menschen das Herz erweichte. Otto fühlte sich, wenn er auch wusste, dass es nur für den Moment reichen würde, endlich wieder so, wie man sich in einer Familie fühlen sollte: geborgen.  
Sie betraten das Restaurant, während sie gemeinsam über einen Witz lachten, den seine Schwester erzählt hatte und wurden von einem amüsiert lächelnden Ober an einen freien Vierertisch gebeten.  
Otto hatte Hunger und konnte es kaum erwarten, die Karte zu lesen. Mit Sicherheit hatte sich einiges verändert. Vielleicht hatten sie endlich Tintenfisch auf der Karte; eine Spezialität, für die Otto eine große Schwäche hatte.

"Ich nehme einen Sauvignon Blanc, für meine Frau bitte den Amethystos.", antwortete Ottokar auf die Frage des Kellners, was sie zu trinken wünschten. Otto bestellte sich eine Cola und seine Schwester schloss sich ihm an. Es war ihm unangenehm, in Gegenwart seiner Eltern Alkohol zu trinken. Ein Genre aus der Getränkekategorie, von dem er ohnehin nicht allzu überzeugt war.  
"Ottokar, woher wusstest du, dass ich den Hauswein bestellen wollte? Ich bin beeindruckt!", fragte Ortrud ihren Gatten erstaunt. Otto hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden seit drei Monaten das erste Mal wieder miteinander redeten.  
"Den bestellst du doch immer.", meinte Ottokar unbeeindruckt. Seine Frau schenkte ihm eine verzückte Miene und die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich der Jüngsten zu. Otilie erzählte ihnen während des Essens eifrig von ein paar aufregenden letzten Monaten im Internat. Offenbar durften die Oberschüler - und auch die Zehntklässler - im Sommer vor den Ferien immer in den Ländereien der Schule unbetreute Lagerfeuer machen, sofern sie die ihrem Alter zugeteilte Nachtruhe einhielten. Otto beneidete sie. Ihre Geschichten von Lagerfeuerliedern, heimlichem Bier-Trinken, kindlichen Wagnisspielen und Baden im See des Internats hörten sich verdächtig nach Ferienlager an. Das musste eine Menge Spaß sein. Und er saß hier und fühlte sich einsam. Ohne sie, ohne Freunde. Ohne Karl. Ob der schon wieder nach Hause gekommen war? Oder sonnte er sich immer noch in der schelmischen Hitze der Nordseesonne und trank Cocktails am Strand? Hoffentlich hatte er im Urlaub niemanden kennen gelernt...

"Erde an Otto!", seine Schwester stupste ihn von der Seite an und schnipste, um ihn aus seinem Tagtraum zu holen.  
"Was? Entschuldigung, ich hab grad nicht zugehört.", sagte Otto mit Reue im Unterton.  
"Das hat man gemerkt", gluckste sein Vater, "Deine Schwester hat dich soeben gefragt, was du machen willst, wenn du dein Abitur hinter dir hast."  
Nicht schon wieder das Thema.  
"Das würde uns auch interessieren, nicht wahr?", sagte seine Mutter und stupste ihren Mann an. Otto wurde flau im Magen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur zu viel Moussaka gegessen.  
Der Moment war gekommen. Er musste seiner Familie von der Ausbildung erzählen. Der Moment konnte auch gar nicht besser sein. Alle waren gut gelaunt. Er fasste sich allen Mut, den er in seinem verwirrten Herzen auftreiben konnte und begann vorsichtig, den Blick auf seine Schwester gerichtet:  
"Also...Ich hatte ja ursprünglich vor, zu studieren. Aber neulich habe ich mal wieder Benjamin Blümchen im Zoo besucht und habe nach einem netten Gespräch mit Wärter Karl ein sehr gutes Angebot bekommen. Der Zoo möchte mich zum Tierpfleger ausbilden. Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich kann erst mal Geld verdienen, mich ein bisschen abnabeln. Und ich habe eine Pause, bevor ich schließlich doch studieren gehe. Was, weiß ich noch nicht."  
Tili sah entzückt aus, doch ihre Mutter hatte wohl eine ganz andere Vorstellung von einem erfüllten Leben. Sie sah entsetzt aus:   
"Du willst drei Jahre deines Lebens verschwenden in dem du eine Ausbildung machst? Ich glaube ich höre nicht richtig! Für so einen Beruf bist du viel zu intelligent! Du gehst studieren, und zwar ohne Verzögerungen!"  
Genau das hatte Otto befürchtet. Ihm sank das Herz in die Hose. Hatte seine Mutter Tierpfleger gerade unterbelichtet genannt? Hatte sie etwa den Eindruck, Karl sei nicht intelligent?  
"Ich werde ja studieren. Nur hinterher. Außerdem ist es jetzt schon zu spät. Ich habe mich schon beworben und mein Ausbildungsplatz ist eingeplant und gesichert."  
"Mama, sei doch froh, dass Otto eine Perspektive hat. Das würde ich mir für mich wünschen!"  
"Halt dich da raus, Otilie. Du hast noch Zeit, dir zu überlegen, was du studieren möchtest, aber deinem Bruder rennt die Zeit davon. Wenn er sich nicht entscheiden kann, treffen wir eine Entscheidung und damit Basta!", Ottos Mutter sah wirklich wütend aus. Sie war rot angelaufen und ihre Brauen waren so weit in ihr Gesicht gezogen, dass ihre Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. Otto wartete nur darauf, dass aus ihrer Nase Rauchstöße kamen und sie anfing, Feuer zu spucken.  
"Ich bin volljährig!", protestierte er erhitzt, "Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was, ob und wann ich studieren möchte!"  
"OB!", schnappte seine Mutter, "Ob! Ottokar, hast du das gehört, dein Sohn zieht in Erwägung, vielleicht gar nicht zu studieren. Mein lieber Freund, wenn du dich für so erwachsen hältst, dann verhalte dich auch gefälligst so. Du bist jeden Tag mit diesem Ding unterwegs, diesem Skateboard. Und dein Zimmer sieht aus wie eine Müllhalde! Ein Studium würde dir gut tun, es würde einen ernsthaften jungen Mann aus dir machen!"  
"Ich bin achtzehn!", Otto wurde schon ein bisschen lauter, "Ich bin erwachsen und mündig, aber keiner kann von mir verlangen, dass ich meine Hobbies schleifen lasse, weil sie nicht zu einem Erwachsenen passen."  
Seine Mutter war fuchsteufelswild. Sie wusste offenbar nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte: "Ottokar, sag doch auch mal was. Du sitzt da und drehst Däumchen!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Ortrud. Der Junge hat das Recht, sich selbst zu entscheiden nicht? Ich weiß nicht. Ich halte mich da raus."  
"Natürlich!", sagte Ortrud so laut, dass sich einige Gäste umdrehten, "Natürlich hältst du dich da raus, wie auch sonst? Du hältst dich immer aus allem raus, nie hast du mal genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein, um deine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Du hast nie den Arsch in der Hose, deinem Sohn die Leviten zu lesen. Zu einer Erziehung gehören zwei Menschen, mein lieber Mann!"  
Otilie kauerte wie ein getretener Hund in ihrem Sitz und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
"Hört auf", sagte sie kleinlaut, aber hörbar genug, um ihre Eltern verstummen zu lassen, "Hört auf zu streiten. Ich bin nicht aus Bayern gekommen, um mit einem einzigen Satz meine Familie zu zerstören!"  
"Du hast doch auch gar nichts falsch gemacht, Kind", bemerkte Ortrud weich.  
"Das ist eure Ansicht und wenn ich es mir recht überlege sogar noch schlimmer!", schluchzte Ortrud, "Ihr habt einen derartigen Hass aufeinander, alle drei! Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Wie kannst du so mit deinem eigenen Sohn reden, Mama?" Sie schluchzte laut auf. "Das wird mir alles zu viel", fügte sie an und verließ mit schnellem Schritt das Restaurant. Otto lief ihr nach, ohne seinen Eltern auch nur einen einzigen Blick zu schenken. Die mussten jetzt ohne ihn streiten. Er hatte seinen Teil getan.

"Tili!", rief er seiner Schwester nach, die man auch drei Meter gegen den Wind noch weinen hören konnte, "warte auf mich!"  
Sie blieb sofort stehen.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Otto. Ich wollte nicht, dass das so eskaliert."  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen: "Unsinn. In einem Punkt hat Mama recht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Der Grund, warum es eskaliert ist, sind nur wir. Du bekommst das nicht mit, weil du nicht immer bei uns wohnst, aber das Klima ist schon vor langer Zeit gekippt. Da kannst du gar nichts zu. Du hast einfach den richtigen Schritt getan, dich schon früh abzunabeln und deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre so schlau gewesen."  
"Ich habe es vermutet", sagte Tili, die sich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hatte.  
"Was?"  
"Dass die Beziehung bei euch Dreien nicht mehr stimmt. Ich hatte die letzten Jahre immer das Gefühl, die ganze Harmonie, die eintrat, wenn ich euch besuchen kam, war nur ein Schauspiel."  
Otto war anderer Ansicht.  
"Teilweise, ja. Andererseits hast du ein Talent dafür, selbst den verbittertsten Menschen in Harmonie zu versetzen.", er wischte ihr zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte sie an. Es wirkte.  
Schweigend schlenderten sie auf einen nahegelegenen Spielplatz zu.   
Sie schnappten sich jeder eine Schaukel ; Otto die große, seine Schwester die kleine. Wie früher.  
"Meinst du, sie trennen sich?", fragte Tili. Eine Frage, die auch Otto sich schon gestellt hatte und er hielt es für das Beste, sie nicht anzuschwindeln.  
"Vielleicht. Aber was wissen wir schon?"  
Tili nickte.  
"Vielleicht", murmelte sie halblaut, nachdem sie wieder eine Weile geschwiegen hatten, "vielleicht wäre das auch ganz gut."  
"Was?", fragte Otto verwirrt.  
"Na, wenn sie sich trennen würden." Sie sahen sich an.  
"Vielleicht gehören sie einfach nicht zusammen und behindern sich gegenseitig in ihrer Persönlichkeitsentwicklung.", bemerkte sie weiter, "Vielleicht wäre Mama weniger schräg, wenn sie einfach mal die Chance hätte, an sich zu arbeiten. Und Papa könnte das gleiche tun und selbstbewusster werden."  
"Vielleicht", musste Otto zustimmen.  
"Er lebt unter Mamas Hand", überlegte er, "ist doch klar, dass er eine kleine Maus ist, die sich nichts zutraut, wenn er ständig von ihr kontrolliert wird und ihm jedes Wort vorgekaut in den Mund gelegt wird."  
Tili nickte. Bedrücktes Schweigen. Veränderung war notwendig. Und wenn es eine Trennung der Eltern bedeutete. Aber das konnten sie natürlich nicht entscheiden. Trotzdem war es gut, wenn sie den Gedanken schon mal akzeptieren lernten, sollte es doch so weit kommen müssen.

"Otto?", fragte Otilie nach einer Weile.  
"Ja?"  
"Da ist doch noch was. Du hast schon den ganzen Abend einen unglaublich traurigen Gesichtsausdruck drauf. Dir sitzt doch nicht nur der Streit in den Knochen. Was ist los mit dir?"  
Sie hatte einfach eine zu dünne Haut. Otto fragte sich, ob sie auch seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Hoffentlich nicht.  
Er konnte nicht lügen.  
"Ja, stimmt. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ein wenig...", er suchte nach dem richtigen Ausdruck, "melancholisch."  
"Aber warum?"  
Er zögerte. Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Dass er seltsame Gefühle für einen Mann verspürte, der über zehn Jahre älter war als er? Gefühle, die er nicht einordnen konnte? Dass ihn das Leben beim Schopf gepackt und durchgeschüttelt hatte, bis sein Verstand nur noch aus einem ungeordneten Haufen benommener Puzzleteile bestand?  
"Ich würde dir gern etwas sagen", begann er zögernd. Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
"Du kannst mir alles sagen, Otto."  
"Ich weiß", sagte er schnell, "Das ist nicht das Problem. Ich weiß, du würdest es verständnisvoll aufnehmen, dafür kenn ich dich lange genug. Aber ich glaube, ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen. Ich bin noch nicht bereit. Im Moment ist alles nur seltsam und ich wünschte, ich wüsste selbst genau, was mit mir los ist."  
Otilie nickte. Ihr Verständnis war Balsam für seine Seele.  
"Und wenn du bereit bist?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
"...bist du die Erste, an die ich mich wende", beendete Otto ihren Satz, "versprochen."  
"Ach komm mal her, du großer Dickkopf", sagte sie liebevoll und schloss ihn in ihre Arme, "es wird schon alles gut werden."   
Manchmal glaubte Otto, seine Schwester wurde schneller erwachsen, als er.  
Es wurde langsam dunkel, während sie schweigend nach Hause liefen. Ein Uhu, der in dem großen Eichenbaum neben der Schaukel saß, die die beiden Geschwister gerade verlassen hatten, versuchte die Geräusche des Abendverkehrs mit seinem Schrei zu übertönen.  
Manche Dinge, dachte Otto, brauchen einfach Zeit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich, wenn euer geduldiges Warten auf ein bisschen Karl/Otto-Action mit diesem Kapitel immer noch nicht befriedigt wurde.  
> Aber ich fand es wichtig, Otto ein bisschen Backstory zu geben und klar zu machen, wie viel Karl mit diesem einzigen Angebot ins Rollen gebracht hat und was für einen Effekt Ottos neu entdeckten Gefühle auf sein Leben haben. Ich hoffe, es hat euch nichts ausgemacht, in diesem Kapitel in seinem Kopf zu stöbern und herauszufinden, wie er fühlt und wie er denkt. Otto ist nämlich ein schlaues Kerlchen. Und schlaue Menschen grübeln gern. Oft machen sie sich leider auch einen unnützen Kopf über Dinge, die man wie selbstverständlich wegstecken könnte.  
> Im nächsten Kapitel ist Karl auch wieder aus seinem Urlaub zurück und ihr könnt euch auf Situationen freuen, in denen Otto ein bisschen beschwipst ist. Denn die Abiparty steht ja bekanntlich noch an. Wie das wohl ausgeht?  
> Seit gespannt!  
> Vielen Dank für eure Treue,  
> Jam


	5. In dem Otto trinkt und Karl springt

Die Familie hatte sich auf Wunsch von Otilie darauf geeinigt, zumindest während der Zeit ihres Besuches das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und den Streit vom Abend vorübergehend zu vergessen. Tili hatte außerdem bemerkt, dass sie ja nach den Ferien noch genug Zeit hatten, sich gegenseitig anzugiften und in der ersten Augustwoche wollte sie sowieso zu ihrer Freundin Anne gehen.  
Otto war sehr erleichtert. Das ersparte ihm einiges an Ärger. Gleichzeitig schämte er sich ein wenig, da er scheinbar genauso wenig Mumm hatte, wie sein Vater. Er war zwar rebellisch, ging aber auch, soweit es ging, allem Trubel aus dem Weg.  
Die Woche bis zur Abiparty ging viel zu schnell rum. Otto hatte keine Lust, hinzugehen; er wollte absagen, aber er hatte Marco versprochen zu kommen und er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass er sich neulich noch selbst darüber beschwert hatte, dass er nicht so viele Freunde hatte, wie seine kleine Schwester. Er wollte zumindest ansatzweise versuchen, sein Image als treulose Tomate zu bekämpfen, auch wenn er mit Marco eigentlich nicht sehr viel gemeinsam hatte. Viel lieber würde er zu Karl gehen, mit ihm durch die Zoogehege schlendern und über alles Mögliche reden. Selbst Smalltalk wäre okay gewesen, wenn er nur in der Nähe des Zoowärters sein konnte. Aber das ging jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn seine kleine Schwester da war. Sie wollte mit ihm Zeit verbringen und er natürlich auch mit ihr, aber die Sehnsucht ließ sich nicht verleugnen. Selbstverständlich hatte Otto auch schon daran gedacht, Otilie einfach mitzunehmen. Aber nein. Das ging wirklich nicht. Sie hätte was gemerkt; sie kannte ihn, wie kein anderer sonst. Nicht mal Benjamin kannte ihn so gut, wie sie. Und er wollte nicht, dass sie es so erfuhr. Er wollte es ihr sagen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie. Was wollte er ihr überhaupt sagen? Dass er schwul war? Bisexuell? Gab es noch eine Möglichkeit? Gab es vielleicht sowas wie Karl-sexuell? Bei diesem Gedanken hatte Otto kichern und dann schluchzen müssen. Es ließ sich nicht mehr verleugnen. Irgendwas war da, irgendein Gefühl gegenüber dem Zoowärter, das er vielleicht nicht vollständig definieren konnte, welches aber trotzdem für einen Blinden ersichtlich sein sollte. Nur er - er wollte es sich noch nicht ganz eingestehen.  
Am Montag waren die Geschwister ins Kino gegangen und hatten hinterher amüsiert über den schlechten Film hergezogen. Am Dienstag hatte die ganze Familie einen Spieleabend gemacht. Am Mittwoch war es unerträglich heiß gewesen und Tili hatte den grandiosen Vorschlag gemacht, ins Schwimmbad zu gehen und sich abzukühlen. Am Donnerstag waren Otilie und Mutter mit Otto einen Anzug für die Party kaufen und danach zusammen Eis essen gegangen. Man merkte, wie die Schwester die Familie wieder versöhnen wollte. Vielleicht klappte es sogar. Ortrud hatte ihren Sohn zwischendurch sogar angelächelt. Vielleicht war nach den Ferien ja doch ein auf Rationalität fundiertes Gespräch möglich. Zumindest schien keiner ihm mehr Sachen aufzuzwingen, wie ursprünglich gedroht wurde. Nach den Ferien würde er die Ausbildung anfangen und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Es gab eh schon ohnehin kein Zurück mehr.  
Und nun war Freitag. Otto stand unglücklich vor dem Ganzkörperspiegel und wollte am liebsten ganz weit weg sein. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er gar nicht schlecht aussah. Er hatte sich am Vortag für einen klassischen, schwarzen Smoking mit weißem Hemd und einer dunkelgrünen Fliege entschieden, die sein Vater ihm gerade band. Anzüge waren wirklich nicht Ottos Spezialgebiet. Als er fertig war und sich wieder Richtung Spiegel drehte, erntete er einen stolzen Klaps auf die Schulter von seinem Vater.  
"So hab ich auch mal ausgesehen, als ich noch so jung war, wie du", sagte der. Auweia. Otilie stand in einer Ecke und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
"Papa!", gluckste sie, "Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du schon ein alter Mann wärst, du willst ja nur Komplimente haben."  
"Stimmt. Aber es hat geklappt." Ottokar zwinkerte und wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu:  
"Hast du auch eine glückliche Lady, die sich heute Abend von dir ausführen lässt?"  
Ottos Gesichtsfarbe näherte sich verdächtig der seines Haars.  
"Ähm, nein", sagte er hastig. In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: Vielleicht habe ich aber einen glücklichen Gentleman, der mich irgendwann ausführt.   
Und er wurde noch roter.  
"Na, es findet sich schon eine", meinte sein Vater. Tili in ihrer Ecke war verdächtig still und kaute auf ihrem Zopf. Eigentlich eine Eigenschaft, die sich schon seit Jahren abgelegt hatte. Obwohl es ursprünglich eine schlechte Angewohnheit gewesen war, war Otto fast schon froh, wieder kindliche Züge in seiner kleinen Schwester zu entdecken. Das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er eben doch der ältere war. Zugleich war er doch besorgt. Eigentlich hatte sie immer das letzte Wort. Hatte sie etwa eine Ahnung? Natürlich hatte sie eine Ahnung. Sie merkte doch alles. 

Otto fuhr mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule. Er hatte ohnehin nicht viel Lust auf Alkohol und plante insgeheim, nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er Marco überreden, mit ihm am See ein bisschen Gras zu rauchen. Ein letztes Mal. Auf alte Zeiten. Sie hatten vielleicht nicht viel gemeinsam, aber trotzdem war er einer der Wenigen gewesen, die Otto überhaupt verstanden und akzeptiert hatten.  
Der Himmel präsentierte sich bereits in einem eindrucksvollen rot, das jeden Romantiker sofort hätte verstummen lassen, als Otto mit seinem Rad auf dem Parkplatz der Turnhalle einbog, in der das Spektakel stattfinden sollte. Er hatte laute Musik und viele Leute erwartet, aber offenbar war er noch nicht verspätet genug, denn er hörte noch den Schulleiter durch ein Mikrofon säuseln, wie stolz er auf den Jahrgang sei, was sie alles in ihrem kurzen Leben erreicht hatten, was sie alles noch vor sich hatten und bla bla bla. Außerdem bemerkte er, dass er sich großzügigerweise bereit erklärt hatte, an diesem Abend begrenzte Mengen eines milden Bieres ausschenken zu lassen, da sie ja immerhin alle über sechzehn waren.

//Bullshit. Die haben sowieso alle ihr eigenes Zeugs mitgebracht.//

Otto rauchte genüsslich und extra langsam seine Zigarette, um sich die Predigt nicht anhören zu müssen und betrat die Halle erst, als er die Worte "auf eurem weiteren Lebensweg" und "heute Abend viel Spaß" vernahm und die Musik langsam aufgedreht wurde.  
"Hey", sagte jemand und Otto spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Marco und neben ihm Hannah. Sie umarmten sich. Er freute sich, sie wiederzusehen, besonders Hannah. Es war schon eine Weile her.  
"Du bist zu spät, Mann", bemerkte Marco verspielt, "was war da los?"  
"Reiner Selbstschutz.", grinste Otto und schielte zum Schulleiter, der sich offenbar gerade herzlich über einen Witz der Englischlehrerin amüsierte.  
"Weise Entscheidung", lachte Hannah und zog beide in Richtung Getränkeausgabe. Otto entschied sich für eine Cola. Er konnte heute wirklich nichts anderes ab. Er würde nur depressiv werden und sich unter Tränen davon machen; sich womöglich zu Karl verirren und sich verplappern, nein. Lieber nicht.  
Eine Stunde lang hatte Otto sogar Spaß. Die drei redeten über alte Zeiten, lachten über Faux-Pas' und zogen sich gegenseitig liebevoll auf. Marco hatte sich anscheinend tatsächlich dazu entschlossen, Fotograf zu werden. Aber er wollte trotzdem seine Ehrenrunde drehen. Und Hannah versteifte sich seit fünf Jahren auf den gleichen Traum: Model. Sie schmiedeten schon Pläne zusammen.  
Aber dann kam, was kommen musste. Und das war Julia. Sie erschien wie aus dem Nichts und zog ihn wortlos von seinen Freunden weg, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Und dann auch noch in so einer leeren Ecke der Turnhalle. Hatte Marco sich ihr etwa noch nicht angenähert?  
"Was soll das?", fragte Julia entzürnt, als sie halbwegs allein waren.  
"Was soll was?", antwortete Otto, obwohl er wusste, dass das eine dumme Frage war. Er hätte sich einfach eine Ausrede einfallen lassen können. Stattdessen musste er sich jetzt alles anhören, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
"Du meldest dich überhaupt nicht bei mir. Erst willst du Nachhilfe von mir haben, dann verabreden wir uns, du bist total abweisend und du verschwindest einfach, sagst wir sehen uns wieder und dann meldest du dich überhaupt nicht. Was - soll - das?" Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. Mann, Mann, Mann, war die stressig. Otto fasste sich ein Herz.  
"Hör zu Julia, ich glaube, ich muss dir mal...was sagen. Du bist wirklich nett und so und dass du mir Nachhilfe gegeben hast war auch echt nett, hat mir wirklich geholfen..." Jetzt stockte er. Aber?  
"Aber?", fragte auch Julia. Fuck. Vielleicht war die beste Lösung eine ausgedachte Geschichte.  
"Ähm...ich hab mich erst kürzlich von meiner Freundin getrennt und jetzt wurde sie plötzlich vermisst gemeldet. Ist alles ein bisschen scheiße im Moment, ich mach mir voll Sorgen und so..."  
"Oh shit!", sagte Julia, jetzt plötzlich ganz kleinlaut und mitleidig. Sofort hatte Otto ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie angelogen zu haben, "das tut mir Leid, das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen! Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Komm her!"   
Sie zog ihn ungefragt in eine Umarmung, die kein Entkommen zuließ. Na klasse, dachte Otto, ich dachte ich sei sie dadurch los. Denkste.  
Also Julia die Umarmung endlich löste, wischte sie ihm sorgenvoll über die Wangen, als wollte sie ihm Tränen wegwischen, die aber gar nicht da waren.  
"Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, sag es mir", wiederholte sie deutlich. Nett war sie ja. Aber eben...nun ja.  
"Danke", wehrte Otto kopfschüttelnd ab. Aber Julia ließ nicht locker.  
"Ich hol uns was zu trinken", säuselte sie und rauschte davon. Otto sah das als Chance, sich zu verziehen. Er verließ das Gebäude und fand seine Freunde rauchend auf dem Parkplatz.  
"Kommt ihr mit um die Ecke?", fragte er trocken.  
"Was willst du denn um die Ecke?", konterte Hannah amüsiert.  
"Mich vor wilden Julias verstecken.", raunte er und sie rannten kichernd um das Gebäude.  
"Mann, Marco", sagte Otto etwas außer Atem, scheiß Zigaretten, "ich hatte gedacht, du wolltest mich von ihr erlösen."  
Marco verdrehte die Augen: "Das hab ich versucht, Alter. Die hat nur Augen für dich. Hört gar nicht mehr auf, von dir zu reden. Das ist mir dann auch zu dämlich"  
Otto schlug die Hand vor sein Gesicht. Das war ein Problem.  
Ein wenig später hörte er eine säuselnde Stimme näher kommen: "Da bist du!"  
Och nein. Bitte nicht. Meinte Otto das nur, oder strahlte Julia richtig? Es wurde langsam dunkel und man konnte nicht mehr viel erkennen. Aber welchen Grund hätte sie dazu?  
"Hier, ich hab dir eine Cola mitgebracht. Du trinkst ja keinen Alkohol, oder?", quietschte sie und drückte ihm energisch einen Plastikbecher in die Hand, sodass der fast überschwappte.  
"Selten", stimmte er zu und fragte sich sofort etwas ängstlich, woher sie das wohl wusste.  
Sie redeten über unrealistische Zukunftspläne, rauchten und tranken, Otto seine Cola. Irgendwie, stellte er fest, wurde er mit der Zeit immer wacher. Er hatte plötzlich Lust zu tanzen, zu feiern, Alkohol zu trinken. Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte er sein erstes Bier in der Hand.

Währenddessen saß Karl, der Tierwärter in seinem Wohnzimmer im Wärterhäuschen und sah fern. Obwohl er eines seiner Lieblingsprogramme eingeschaltet hatte, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Er musste viel zu viel grübeln. Das musste doch langsam mal aufhören, das Grübeln. Ständig musste er nachdenken. Er hatte seine Ferien überhaupt nicht richtig genießen können, weil ihm ständig irgendwas im Kopf herum schwirrte.  
Er wunderte sich inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr. Worüber er sich gewundert hatte? Nun ja, hauptsächlich darüber, dass ihm ein gewisser junger Mann namens Otto, den er eigentlich schon seit dessen Kindertagen kannte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. So etwas war neu für ihn. Sehr neu. War dieser doch fünfzehn Jahre jünger, als er. Aber dieser Gedanke plagte ihn nun schon seit Wochen und so langsam, obgleich er sich sehr für seine Gefühle schämte, war es ihm nichts Neues mehr, dass er ständig deshalb grübeln musste. Aber jetzt besonders.  
Otto hatte sich seit zwei Wochen nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Gut, die erste Woche war er auch auf Wangerooge gewesen. Doch seit einer Woche war er wieder da und hatte immer wieder hoffnungsvoll aus seinem Fenster geschaut und nach sich nähernden Rotschöpfen Ausschau gehalten. Er hatte sogar immer mal wieder verstohlen auf sein Handy geschaut, ob vielleicht eine Nachricht gekommen war. Kindisch. Sehr kindisch. Er hatte sich auch während seines Urlaubes öfters ertappt, den Wunsch verspürt zu haben, nicht alleine gefahren zu sein. Er hätte gern noch jemanden dabei gehabt...  
Karl war kurz davor, sich einen Whiskey auf Eis zu machen. Sowas war ihm noch nie passiert; dass jemand, der so viel jünger war, geschweige denn ein Mann, ihm so zu schaffen machte. Er hatte richtig Bauchschmerzen. Was, wenn Otto etwas zugestoßen war? Wenn er sich etwas angetan hatte? Er war immerhin die letzten Wochen nicht besonders glücklich gewesen, auch, wenn ihn der Ausbildungsplatz etwas aufgeheitert zu haben schien.  
"Papperlapapp", sagte Karl laut zu sich selbst und versuchte angestrengt, sich wieder auf seine Tierdoku zu konzentrieren. Nicht, ohne zwischendurch immer wieder abwesend auf sein Handy zu schauen.   
Als er sein Mobiltelefon zum zehnten Mal kopfschüttelnd wieder weg legen wollte, surrte dies und signalisierte, dass eine Nachricht eingegangen war. Er war Feuer und Flamme: Die Nachricht war tatsächlich von Otto und als er sie überflog, war Karl plötzlich sehr erleichtert, dass er sich gegen den Whiskey entschieden hatte:

"Krl altes haus. Fette abipartx aber sucks ohne dicg. Scgule brennt der fusel schneckt und falko nerbz der riegt gleicg eins aufdie fressr."**

Karl starrte ein paar Sekunden auf die Nachricht und sprang dann, ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, auf, griff seinen Mantel und Schlüssel und stürzte aus dem Wärterhäuschen zu seinem Auto.  
Als er den Zündschlüssel umdrehte, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte, wo die Feier überhaupt stattfand. Aber wenn es eine Abiparty war, dann mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in der Turnhalle der Schule.   
Er raste geradezu durch die Straßen von Neustadt. Er fing sich zwei wütende Ausrufe und einen Stinkefinger von genervten Autofahrern ein, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Otto war kurz davor, irgendeinen Mist zu bauen und davor wollte er ihn bewahren. Außerdem schwirrte ihm immer dieser eine Teil der Nachricht im Kopf herum.  
Sucks ohne dich.  
Sucks ohne dich.  
Sucks ohne dich.  
Wobei - er hatte viele Tippfehler in seine SMS eingebaut. Vielleicht sollte das auch was ganz anderes heißen?  
Karl fuhr energisch auf den Parkplatz der Turnhalle seiner alten Schule. Ja, auch er war einmal hier gewesen. Er erblickte Otto mit ein paar Freunden vor dem Gebäude und atmete schlagartig auf. Aber etwas stimmte trotzdem nicht. Er torkelte wie ein Alkoholiker und man konnte ihn bis an die Straße lallen hören. Auweia. Der Zoowärter ging auf ihn zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ihn an:  
"Otto, was zum Henker ist denn in dich gefahren?" Alle drehten sich zu ihm um. Otto strahlte.  
"Heeeeeeeeey, Karli.", er fiel ihm stürmisch um den Hals, "Wie geht's dir? Lange nix gehört! Findest du nicht auch, dass die Turnhalle verdammt groooooß ist?"  
"Um Himmels Willen, wie viel hast du denn getrunken? Du bist ja völlig dicht!", Karl verspürte ein kleines Bedürfnis, zu kichern, aber dazu war er zu besorgt. Erst recht, als der brünette Junge neben ihm sagte: "Kaum, das isses ja. Er hat zwei Bier getrunken und zwischendurch auch Cola. Früher hat der Wagenladungen vertragen. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht."  
Von einem inneren Impuls geleitet nahm Karl Ottos Kinn in seine Hand und lenkte es in Richtung Straßenlaterne, damit er seine Pupillen sehen konnte. Die waren, selbst in dieser Dunkelheit, klein wie Stecknadelköpfe. Und es stimmte, dass er kaum nach Alkohol roch.  
"Otto! Was hast du genommen? Antworte mir!" Doch der kicherte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Als Karl aufblickte, sah er etwas abseits ein hübsches, junges Mädchen stehen, zitternd, mit schuldbewusstem Ausdruck im Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen.  
"Du bleibst hier, verstanden? Bleib hier und warte, bis ich wiederkomme, rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!", sagte Karl deutlich und Otto nickte.  
Der Zoowärter schob das Mädchen vorwärts und verschwand mit ihr um die Ecke, bis sie allein waren.  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte Karl so ruhig er konnte.  
"Julia", sagte das Mädchen. Plötzlich fielen alle Groschen.  
"Aha. Und jetzt sagst du mir ganz genau, was passiert ist, Julia und wehe du lässt ein Detail aus."  
Julia fing plötzlich bitterlich an zu weinen.  
"Ich wollte doch nur, dass er mich mag", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, "Er war immer so abweisend, heute auch. Und dann war da dieser Typ, der hat gesagt, er kann mir ne Pille verkaufen, da ist ein Aphrodisiakum oder sowas drin. Da würde er ganz scharf auf mich werden, wenn ich ihm das gebe. Aber das hat nichts gebracht. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das so ausgeht. Bestimmt hat er jetzt ne Überdosis oder sowas und stirbt" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und heulte unkontrolliert, sodass Karl nicht anders konnte, als sie zu beruhigen:  
"Hör zu, Julia. Das wird schon werden. Otto ist zäh, der schläft morgen seinen Kater aus und dann hat sich die Geschichte. Aber andere Leute unter Drogen setzen, zu deinem Vorteil, weißt du eigentlich, dass du dich damit strafbar machst? Und jetzt verschwinde, geh nach Hause, bevor ich die Polizei rufe." Julia nickte erschrocken und rannte davon. Als Karl sich umdrehte stand da Otto.  
"Hey, kannst du gar nicht hören? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst auf dem Parkplatz auf mich warten!", schnaubte Karl zugleich genervt und froh, Otto nach zwei Wochen endlich wieder zu sehen. Wenn auch unter Drogeneinfluss.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich wollte bei dir sein", jammerte Otto, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte das Gesicht an seine Brust. Karl war sichtlich erschrocken. Sein Herz klopfte, sodass man meinen konnte, es sei bis nach Timbuktu hörbar, aber Otto war high wie eine Schäfchenwolke. Er wusste doch gar nicht, was er tat.  
"Otto, du...", versuchte Karl zu protestieren, doch der Rotschopf drückte ihm demonstrativ einen Finger an die Lippen.  
"Shhhhhhhhh", sagte er, packte ihn am Hemdkragen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
Überrascht. Nein, überrumpelt. Ja. Das war das Wort, was Karls derzeitiges Gefühl am besten beschrieb, wenn auch nicht perfekt. Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es falsch war. Und für einen Moment, nur einen ganz kurzen, magischen Moment, war es ihm egal. Es war ihm egal, was alle denken würden, was er von sich selbst halten würde und was das für seinen Job bedeutete. Sie waren ihm egal, die fünfzehn Jahre Altersunterschied, die stetig wie ein klaffender Abgrund zwischen ihnen lagen. Ihm war alles egal. Er legte seine linke Hand auf Ottos Hüfte, die andere auf seinen Arm. Er schloss die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie noch voneinander getrennt waren, in dem er ihn sanft weiter an sich heranzog, erwiderte den Kuss, leidenschaftlich, erfüllt, fast gierig. Doch dann riss ihn ein Kommentar aus seinem Glück.  
"Schwuchteln.", sagte irgendjemand. Karl löste sich von Otto und erblickte irgendeinen Jugendlichen, der wohl nichts weiter gewollt hatte, als einen blöden Kommentar abzugeben, denn er war schon längst weitergegangen. Trotzdem weckte er den Zoowärter auf. Sie waren an einem Schulgebäude; auf einer Party. Es könnten ständig Leute hier vorbeikommen und sie könnten erkannt werden, selbst, wenn es dunkel war. Außerdem, musste er sich erinnern, stand Otto unter Drogen- und Alkoholeinfluss und war überhaupt nicht Herr seiner Sinne.   
Bevor Karl also noch mehr dumme Fehler machte, schob er ihn in Richtung Auto, buchsierte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los - Richtung Zoo. Natürlich war es jetzt vielleicht keine gute Idee, den Jungen nach dem Kuss auch noch bei ihm schlafen zu lassen, aber eine noch dümmere Idee war, ihn - bei den konservativen Eltern - einfach nach Hause zu fahren und ihm seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Er brabbelte allen möglichen Unsinn auf der Fahrt, wer weiß, was er seinen Eltern alles aus Versehen erzählt hätte. Er hätte auf Lebenszeit Hausarrest bekommen.

Als sie im Zoo ankamen, war es schon halb zwei Uhr nachts. Karl hatte einige Mühe, Otto aus dem Auto zu kriegen und ihn zum Laufen zu bewegen. In seinem Wärterhäuschen schob er ihn ohne nachzudenken in Richtung Schlafzimmer, erlaubte ihm sich auf sein eigenes Bett fallen zu lassen, zog ihm Schuhe und Gürtel aus und deckte ihn zu.  
"Krieg ich nochn Gute-Nacht-Kuss?", lallte Otto im Halbschlaf. Karl zögerte und gab ihm schließlich einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, dass er am Morgen alles wieder vergessen haben würde. Vorsorglich nahm er Ottos Handy und schickte eine SMS an dessen Mutter:

"Schlafe heute Nacht bei Marco. Die Party war ganz nett. Mach dir keine Sorgen"

Er hoffte stark, dass Otto nicht schon längst einen Übernachtungsort angekündigt hatte und legte sich erschöpft aufs Sofa, deckte sich mit einer Wolldecke zu und war auch bald eingeschlafen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Update hat gedauert, das geb ich zu. Ich gehe jetzt wieder zur Schule, da ist die Zeit knapp. Aber heute habe ich Zeit für ein neues Kapitel gefunden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! :)
> 
> **Für alle, die nicht gut Kuddelmuddel-Texte entziffern können, in der SMS von Otto steht:
> 
> "Karl, altes Haus! Fette Abiparty, aber sucks (ist scheiße) ohne dich. Die Schule brennt, der Fusel (Alkohol) schmeckt und Falko nervt, der kriegt gleich eins auf die Fresse."


End file.
